Invincible
by new lights
Summary: I wonder why he's helping me, is this a plan or something? I can't tell if he is serious or not right now. Then I realize what Cato just did. And it's something brilliant. He's in my head now, and I'm not going to be able to get him out.
1. Unexpected

**Okay, so I've been really into the whole Cato and Katniss thing, and I've been wanting to do this for a while. I'm actually really excited about this fic, and I hope you guys like it too. Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, but Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sit in the knot tying section. I look at the ropes and tie them together, cautiously, just waiting to mess the net up. I tie again, and again. I glance up wearily, and brush a hair out of my face. I see the boy from two staring at me. I raise and eyebrow, then avert my eyes back to my net. I tie until my hands ache. Moments pass and I glance around again to take a break and he's still staring at me. His gaze isn't hard, but more curious, and he has a smirk planted on his face.<p>

No doubt he is good looking, with his blond hair, handsome features, and strongly built muscles. I just stare back at him for a moment. What did he want? I avert my eyes in annoyance and start tying again despite my hands hurt.

Peeta never talks to me during training, nor do I with him. So I am always alone, and try to avoid the others when training. I figured out it would be better to train with friends though, rather than by myself. Others can help me, or give me pointers, or prevent me from having the only company of my thoughts. I didn't like my thoughts right now, they constantly bring distraught upon me and make me angry or upset.

I glance up again and the boy from two isn't over with the other careers, but right across from me, examining my knots while standing up. His arms are crossed, and is towering over me. I didn't even hear him come over, let alone see him.

"Hi girl on fire," He says as he meets my gaze. He still has that smirk on his face, but his eyes are more inviting rather than taunting.

I don't know how to respond at first, thinking he is just trying to make fun of me or something. Though I don't want to show that he has caught me off guard, so I respond like I'm talking to Cinna or Gale. "Hi Cato," I say, with a bit more of a sour edge then intended. "So I have a nickname now?"

He bends down so he's eye level with me. "Yeah, you chariot was so amazing it only seems reasonable," He says, his voice slightly sarcastic.

I nod, averting my eyes from his stare. I look back at the knots and start tying them again to symbolize I am done talking, but he doesn't seem to get the message because he says, almost coolly,"So what are you good at girl on fire?"

I shrug and am about to blurt out my skills with bow and arrow, but quickly retain my strategy, keeping my mouth shut. "I'm actually not supposed to tell you," I mumble, a smile creeping at the ends of my lips.

He grins for real, not just some stupid smirk that he was making before. "Why not?" He asks curiously.

I shrug again and look up at him, seeing his blue eyes beaming back at my silver ones. I examine his face and see his smile is crooked, but in a way that's kind of cute. His eyes are steady, and waiting for an answer. He is a couple feet away from me, but talking to him still gives me a little tingle down my spine like he's right next to me. "It's a surprise," I grin to myself, and look back down at the ground again.

I hear him snort and then he asks, "Why don't you just show off?"

I'm kind of shocked how easy it is talking to him. I know how to respond to his questions. "Like I said, I want to surprise you," I respond with ease. "You'll learn tonight." It is true, the tests are today for scores. Hopefully I'll pull off something that will be impressive, enough to make me not look like a fool.

He nods then looks back at his fellow careers who are beaming at him with dagger eyes. He gestures something and they all laugh. Annoyance pangs me. He is making fun of me; he isn't actually talking to me. I get up and walk away, and start heading toward the other stations. Why would he do that? Why couldn't he have just left me alone? I turn back and see Cato looking away from his friends to start to talk to me, only to see I am not there. His face flickers bewilderment, and then he turns around and he sees me over here, by the camouflage section. He's about to catch my eye but I turn around quickly, pretending I intended to go to this station.

There are trees and rocks here as references, and paints to practice painting camouflage. I don't have an artistic bone in my body, and I know I have no hope in surviving merely off of camouflage, I would die in the first second. I scowl to myself, frowning angrily.

Peeta is at the station next to me, and he looks at me innocently, but after what just happened I exchange his glance with a cool stare. A questioning look is planted on his face, but I just turn around.

I can't believe Cato made me look so dumb, even though it was obvious he was making fun of me, why else would he come over? I scold myself to feel even more angry I didn't see it coming. I don't even understand why it's such a big deal, but it's infuriating me.

I stick my finger in the brown, deciding to paint myself as the tree, and start stroking my finger back and forth making a thin layer of brown appear slightly on my skin.

"You don't want to do that," a voice says. I look up and see Cato. God, did this guy ever go away? He's overdoing whatever joke he's playing, he should've just left me alone.

I ignore his comment so he continues, "The brown isn't going to blend in as well, you want to mix colors instead, it brings-" I cut him off midway.

"Go away," I say coolly.

He looks at me, his eyes showing frustration for a moment and then continues. "It brings a more similar color to the tree if you mix orange and black a much better brown color comes out." He sticks his hand in each container, and then tries to rub it on my arm but I pull it back quickly. I glare at him angrily, and he scowls back at me. "I'm trying to help you," He snaps.

"Why?" I retort annoyed, but actually curious.

He stands there, his breathing heavy as he thinks for a moment. "I don't know. You should be grateful though," He shoots back.

"Why do you care?" I ask, my voice bubbling with fury. "Why don't you go back to your friends over there and go and show off like you wanted me to do."

He rolls his eyes, and decides to ignore my sly comment. He starts demonstrates painting on his arm again and starts the color stroking back and forth and continues to explain to me about why this works better. I attempt to listen, I really do, but only find myself lost in my mind. Why is he doing this? He's probably just making fun of you again, my mind answers glumly. I turn around to see all the careers have lost interest, and have gone back to their training. That is when I realize this is real.

I turn back around and stare at him blankly and watch him as he shows me the brown and how much better it is. I stop him. "Cato," I say, my voice hard. "I don't understand."

"It's simple; the brown is a throw off-" He begins but I cut him off again.

"Why are you doing this; helping me I mean?" I ask quietly.

He eyes are angry as he shoots back, "I've already answered that question."

I roll my eyes. "Tell me why. There has to be a reason."

He has that smirk on his face again, and I frown. "I just think you could be a good companion to have around during the games."

I smile a little, slightly blushing for some stupid reason, but then push the envelope a bit more. "How so?"

"I don't know, I mean your scrawny, and secretive, and a bit rude, but something tells me your good." He murmurs, looking at his arm almost shyly as he strokes the color back and forth.

I comprehend what he just said, trying to figure out whether to take it as a compliment or as an insult.

"Thanks, I guess," I reply.

Cato grins, then gets up and goes beside me. His face is only inches from mine as he whispers in my ear softly, "I guess we'll figure out tonight right?"

I nod, slightly dazed.

"Good luck, girl on fire." He says, then he pulls back. My mind is spinning as I smile to myself. Then he walks away; back to the other careers. My eyes follow him, and then I turn back to my work, and dip my fingers in the orange then black. I blend them together between fingers. He's right, it works a lot better. I pause my fingers and I wonder why he's helping me, is this a plan or something? I can't tell if he is serious or not right now. Then I realize what Cato just did. And it's something brilliant.

He's in my head now, and I'm not going to be able to get him out.

* * *

><p>I sit in the waiting room with my hands clasped together, and my knee shaking. <em>Something tells me you're good<em>, Cato's voice swirls around in my head. I clasp my hands over my ears and close my eyes. _Get out_, I keep on saying to the voice, but it stays there. I need to be good, I need to prove him that I _am_ going to be good.

Peeta sits next to me staring cautiously at my face. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod and remove my hands from my ears. "Just nerves," I say my voice shaking. I can't imagine how insane I must look right now.

Peeta smiles widely to me. "You will do great Katniss. Just show them how good you are."

I nod, and smile to him. He really knows how to make me feel better. "You too," I say awkwardly, feeling like I needed to return a comment.

He nods, and then we sit there for a few minutes. I am so grateful towards him right now that he doesn't ask why Cato and I were talking. That would only further increase his manipulative voice in my head.

The monotone voice says, "Katniss Everdeen," and I walk into the traing room. Cato's voice swirls around in my head, his voice saying, _don't mess up, don't mess up_.

I grit my teeth and force the voices out of my head. I get in there and all the gamemakers are talking. Perhaps from all the time waiting, or because they are bored. Though I haven't waited this long to be ignored so I yell, "My name is Katniss Everdeen." They all stop what they are doing and glance at me. I nod curtly, then I grab the bow and arrow and feel the weight of it. It is heavier than my bow at home, but still doable. I take it and place an arrow carefully in it, and pull back the string and face it to the dummy. I take a breath, an then release. It misses the dummy by a centimeter.

Shoot, that isn't even going to get me a seven. I turn back and see they lost interest in me and started talking again. I take the bow, grab an arrow, place it in, and pull back again. I need to get their attention. I eye the center of the heart and stare at it. I release the arrow and it hits straight in the heart of the dummy. I smile victoriously, but when I turn they are all talking. They didn't even see me. They are all fussing about a roasted pig with an apple in it's mouth.

Anger rises up in me as I think of Cato. If they don't pay attention to me I'm going to get a bad score and he will think I'm a joke. _Why does it matter? _A voice says to me. Though it's brushed off by my worries. I scowl, and take one more arrow and place it on my bow. I aim it, and let go. It hits the apple and it flies to the wall. A man falls into the punch bowl, and everyone jumps. Seneca Crane glares at me, and I curtsey, saying, "Thank you for your consideration."

Cato's method worked, because now I am only thinking of how embarrassed I will be when I get a bad score and he sees.

* * *

><p>I wait for the scores to come on, nervously, with my hands clasped together shaking. I'm not nervous for the reason everyone thinks, not because I shot the pig, or the apple actually, and I may get a bad score. More because I don't want Cato to think I stink at fighting. <em>Why does it matter what he thinks?<em> I keep on asking myself. The question bewilders me, and has yet to be answered. They probably are going to give me zero because I shot the apple. Effie is freaking out, Haymitch is laughing, and Cinna is being Cinna. He's like our rock, he just keeps us all in place, never letting us get out of control. Peeta is nervously sitting next to me, like I would be if I never had talked to Cato.

The show finally comes on, and after Caesar lectures us about how this all works, it starts. The girl from one, whose name is Glimmer gets a nine, as does her partner, Marvel. Next Clove, the girl from two. She gets a ten, probably because she never misses with a knife. Now, the moment of truth: Cato.

He scores a ten.

Oh gosh, I can't beat that, I know it right now for sure.

I frown, and feel a sinking in my stomach, feeling absolutely pathetic. I don't pay attention to most of them, but catch that the girl from five, who I've nicknamed "Foxface", pulled five, which isn't very good. I also catch that Thresh gets a ten, and the twelve year old girl Rue gets a seven. Peeta pulls off an eight, which is pretty impressive, considering we are from twelve. Lastly, me. I frown, and weight and Haymitch mumbles under his breath a curt, "Oh god."

Caesar says, "Now Katniss Everdeen of district 12." He looks down and his face is shocked. I got a zero, I know it. I grimace angrily, and then I hear, "An eleven."

My mouth flies open. "What?" I say loudly.

Everyone starts screaming and Peeta says kindly, "Congratulations Katniss."

I smile and nod. "You too," I say. But everyone is focused on my great score.

Except me, all I can think is, _yes Cato, I am good._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! Chapter two will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Alliance

**Here's chapter two. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who added my story to their alerts and favorites.** **I really hope you like this chapter, and there's more CatoXKatniss interaction in it.**

**By the way, the title was changed a bit if you're wondering because I kind of spelled invincible wrong... Whoops!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter two.**

* * *

><p>This morning Haymitch tells me Peeta wants to train separately. Everyone tells me it is normal at this time for him to want to train alone, but it still hurts nevertheless. I'm more upset with him about the fact he didn't tell me in person. I know why he doesn't want to train with me, it is because that eleven. Now I know that everyone probably will want to kill me. An eleven is the highest score anyone has gotten in a long time for hunger games, if not, the highest ever. It scares me just as much as everyone else that I got that score.<p>

Peeta is in the morning for training, I'm in the afternoon.

I will either train with Cato or not, and if I do, I'll only have him to talk to. I'm not sure if I even want to train with him because he'll probably pressure me as to how I got such a good score, but I can't tell of course. It's "classified."

So when it's morning for me, I have to train for the interviews. Haymitch hates me more than ever right now. I understand why, no matter what I try to portray for the interview, whether sexy, naive, vulnerable, sweet, funny, or confident, I blatantly fail at anything I attempt.

"Face it sweetheart," His voice says annoyed. "You aren't likable, just face it. No matter what you try, you won't be desirable!"

I roll my eyes. "Haymitch, I'm trying my hardest, I'm not good at talking to people, let alone people I hate." I mumble.

He nods. "I know, believe me," He mumbles, and I scowl at him. "I don't know what to do." He says, leaning back in his chair. He takes a glass of liquor and gulps it down. Then he wobbles the remaining alcohol in the glass and is entertained by the liquid inside shaking. He points at it and his eyes light up. "That's funny!"

I ignore him though, he's drunk. I look at the ground, and Cato crosses my mind for a moment, then I realize I have to tell Haymitch what happened with him. "Haymitch," I say quietly. "I have a problem."

"Damn right you do, you aren't good at making people like you," Haymitch says under his breath.

I purse my lips then retort, "Nor do you, you're not sober enough to remember the last time you made a friend." He frowns but nods. I feel really bad instantly. "I'm sorry. That wasn't my point," I say. I inhale, knowing he isn't going to like that I talked to Cato. He hates two, he made that clear while the chariots. He kept sending dirty looks in their direction every five seconds. I exhale deeply and say casually,"The boy from two, talked to me yesterday." Haymitch nods.

Haymitch's eyes grow grave. "Be careful with them Katniss, don't get them mad, you could be a target."

I stare back at him nervously. "I won't. He seems actually nice."

His mouth twitches a little. "That's what they all say."

I shrug. Cato is scary, I admit, but I don't know. I tell him more of the story, "He says he thinks I'd be good companion at the is intimidating but he-"

Haymitch's eyes widen to my surprise. He grins and says, "So you know his name?" I nod. "And he came up and talked to you and called you a good companion?" I nod again. Did he not listen to what I just said? Haymitch raises his eyes and then sits up and lightly nudges my arm. "Good job sweetheart, do work."

My cheeks burn, and I gulp. I know he doesn't mean on the training. "It's not like that," I say defensively. "I'm not... It's not..."

"Denial is the first step," He says and winks.

I give him this look indicating that if he were to say one more word I would kill him. "He just talked to me, that's all. I came for help, not relationship advice. Why would I come to you for that?" I gesture to him. He's a mess and it's absolutely true that he'd be the last person I'd come to for relationships.

He ignores my last comment and rolls his eyes."So what? He talked to you, it's fine." He says.

I slouch down, frown nervously, and shrug sheepishly. "I've been thinking about him a lot. He did something to me that's manipulative, and he did something to me that makes him in my head and-"Haymitch cuts me off with a barking laugh.

"What?" I demand.

He smiles an calms down a bit and slouches in his chair and says, "I'm not gonna say it." Then I realize what he's talking about, he's going back to our false romance, and I glare at him. He continues, "Sweetheart, he didn't do anything," He says snickering under his breath. "You're overreacting," He says, his words slurred. "It's no big deal, you're just intimidated by him. Don't let him do that to you okay? Just focus on the interview because you'll need a miracle to pass as a competitor."

I sigh. "Fine. Am I done?" I ask, tired and ashamed that I'd decided to tell Haymitch what was happening. He gives me a nod and practically run out the door.

Next we eat lunch together. There is an undeniable tension in the air. I glare at Peeta for half the lunch still holding a grudge against him, the other half I sit there staring at my food. I eat a little, but mostly feel no appetite. Peeta talks to everyone as if nothing has changed. Whenever he tries to talk to me, I just ignore him and look the other way. Frustration bubbles in my blood when he asks me how the training for the interview went. Again, I ignore him, thinking, _you would know if you hadn't skipped out on me_. Effie continuously scolds me saying, "Manners Katniss," and I glare at her, my eyes saying today is not the day for that.

Finally, lunch ends and I'm sent to training. I'm so grateful the tension ended, even if it means I might have to face Cato again.

Last night I was ecstatic to see Cato and his reaction, now I feel mortified if I'll say something wrong while talking to him if he's in my session; I caught up to reality. I'm also scared he's going to get into my head even more.

I decide, if he's there, then I'll ignore him. I'll ignore any of the careers if the come and talk to me. There's a fifty-fifty chance he'll be in my group. Careers never train together so I'll either be with Clove or Cato.

After a matter of seconds I'm joined by both tributes from ten, nine, eight, five, one from four, both tributes from three, and then the moment of truth.

Cato or Clove.

A flip in my stomach tells me the answer right before the door even opens. Of course it's Cato.

I back up to the corner of the elevator immediately, and try to hide behind people, but it's too late, he already saw me.

_Don't let him do that to you okay? Just focus on the interview..._ Haymitch's voice says in my head.

I don't let myself look at him, afraid he'll give me an evil stare for getting a better score than him. I'm afraid to see the hunger in his eyes to kill me that I see him look at everyone else like. I don't know if he's even sent me that stare, ever. Now for sure he'll send it to me.

The elevator stops, and a ding goes off and Marvel from district one comes in. He goes over to Cato's direction, but my eyes remain at the door, not looking at them.

The door opens and we are at the training floor. I shuffle out of the elevator quickly and have my eyes glued to the ground.

I go straight to the fire making station knowing Cato wouldn't go there. I keep my mouth in a tight line, and focus on my work, refusing to glance around. I take two rocks and smash them together and sparks fly off of it. The fire starts under the t-p like figure I made out of sticks and logs. Fire flies up, not too high and not too low. I back up quickly and stare at the inferno coming up in front of me. After a little bit of poking and sitting and watching, I get bored. I let it die down, then step on it quickly and let it die to embers and sparks.I decide to go to the snares even though I know how to do them so well, it's almost automatic. I make a loop, sharpen a stick with a rock, and stare at my creation.

I think of Gale and smile to myself. I really miss him. I swallow the lump arising in my throat. Whenever I think of Gale and Prim, my heart sinks to my stomach. I miss them so much. I can recall so vividly when Gale and I first met and he accused me of taking his snare, and that's how we became friends. Our dad's both died in a coal mining accident, and besides our family, we were all each other had.

"I would be scared if I were that animal, to be caught in that trap," Cato's voice whispers in my ear, interrupting my nostalgia. Shivers run down my spine from his breath being in my ear, as I look out of the corner of my eye, and see his face right next to mine. "Who knows what the girl on fire will do to it. Especially when that girl got an eleven."

I avert my eyes to the ground. I take a second to compose myself, then whisper back, "I'd be scared too."

Then I walk away before he can comprehend what just happened. I feel his eyes on my back, but I continue looking forward. I go to the climbing station and wait in line. He doesn't follow me though, not like I expected him to. After a few minutes of being in line and not moving up at all, I succumb to the urge to look at him. I see his strong, tall body across the room and he's throwing time he hits spot on, and I am surprised he only got a ten, even though the game-makers are very picky about everything.

His eyes catch mine for a moment and he holds our gaze for about a second before taking another spear. I feel a bit guilty for walking away from him. He was complimenting me after all, and I was just being my pessimistic, overprotective, defensive, reserved self. I slip out of line and walk over to the spears section and stand there with my arms crossed.

So much for ignoring the careers. Now I find myself lured to one.

Cato doesn't notice me at first, but after throwing a spear, and turning around to retrieve another one, he sees me. He cocks his head and grins at me, and crosses his arms. He nods to me slightly and I return a nod. "So you came to talk to me right?" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes but nod. _What else would I come to him for?_ I ask myself in my thoughts.

Cato puts down the spear, and he smirks. "Come with me to the hammock making station," He says. He turns and starts walking toward the station with grass, two trees side by side, and a few ropes. There are two kids there who are a lot smaller than Cato, so when he says sharply, "Leave," they run off without hesitation.

I stare at him for a moment, thinking _Cato wouldn't use a hammock, or at least wouldn't need to practice_, _he probably learned this when he was a really young._ "Why are we here," I ask.

He grins to himself and says, "If we're going to be allies I think we should practice things together."

I blink. Did he just ask me to form an alliance with me? I stare at him in disbelief. "Are you joking?" I ask carefully, so it's not offending. He shakes his head, and his eyes are honest. "Who said we are in an alliance?"

He smirks and shrugs. "I just did," He says, his voice bubbling with amusement and satisfaction. I frown. Like it's all up to him what happens? He's not that great of a companion to have around, when did I tell him I wanted to work with him? "Who says you get to decide what I do during the games?" I snap. Why can he control me? I don't care if he's trying to be nice, this still kind of annoys me.

His smile fades and he scowls at me. "I thought you might want to live," He says.

Anger rises in me and I glare at him, all of my years in district twelve flashing through my mind. "Cato, believe it or not I know how to survive," I growl.

He smirks and says softly with great sarcasm, "Sure you do."

"Shut up," I mumble. He doesn't know about twelve, he doesn't know what I've been through.

His smirk widens and he moves a bit closer to me, and says quietly, "I don't think I will, Katniss."

I growl, "Oh, no more nicknames huh?" His voice is velvety as he murmurs, "Not this time, but I wouldn't get used to it." His eyes are hungry, and I get a bit uncomfortable by his closeness. I try turn around but he grabs my shoulders and twists be back before I'm half way through my pivot. He keeps his hands on my shoulders so I can't move, and he whispers to me, "I'm not done with you yet, in fact, I'm just getting started, so you better listen up. I'd be careful if I were you, I know how to snap your neck very well, and don't think I won't do it."

I smile and laugh. "So now your threatening me?"

"Yep," He shoots back sourly, and my smile fades. Cato grins wickedly, and mumbles, "How would you know how to survive? You've never trained for this. You wouldn't last a day if I weren't there to help you." His eyes glare straight into mine, only about six or seven inches away. He breathes heavily and I can tell he's excited and enjoying how uncomfortable I am by his closeness.

I narrow my eyes. "I got an eleven for a reason Cato," I growl.

"You got lucky!" He shoots back.

"You know that's not true," I snap.

"Whatever fire girl," He says mockingly.

"Don't call me that," I warn.

He moves toward me, and put his face literally two inches away from mine. "Why," He whispers, his breath on my face, making me slightly dazed from him being so close, only for a moment. Something about his breath on my face doesn't freak me out, it sends my heart pounding."Fire girl doesn't like it? I'll call you that from now on."

I stare into his eyes, they look vicious. My head starts spinning, and my heart starts pounding in fear and shock. I catch my breath and clench my teeth. "Get away from me Cato," I seethe out of my teeth.

He laughs to himself. "You know what? On your request I'll get closer," he begins to move closer but I push him away from me and start walking in the other direction. He grabs my arm and I try to shake him off but his grip is like iron. It hurts and it feels like the circulation being cut off. I see the trainers beaming at us, debating whether to break us up or let us work it out. His face is red from fury, and I'm mortified.

"Stop," I whimper, pain rising in my arm.

"I'm sorry," He says sarcastically. "Just thinking for you girl on fire," He growls. I calm down after a few deep breaths, as does he, his eyes are no longer hungry, and he loosens his grip on my arm. Then I start feeling guilty for being so defensive. He was trying to be nice, and I didn't notice it. He was trying to help me and I freaked out. "I'm sorry," I say ruefully. "I'm being rude. I'm sorry I pushed you. You're right."

He grins, satisfied by my admittance. Then his smile fades. "Sorry too," He murmurs, then releases his sees the red marks on my arms and remorse fills his eyes. "Oh no," He gasps. "Shoot, Katniss, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" I can tell by his tone he _really_ is sorry. His hand caresses my arm for a moment where the marks are, and his face is so upset. I almost pity him, even though I'm the victim. He removes his hand and stares at it for a moment.

I rub my arm a little and respond, "It's okay, it doesn't hurt too bad." I'm a bit shocked by the side of Cato I just saw. He was just... Normal, and nice. He was a bit vulnerable, and I caught a soft side of him. Maybe that is what he's really like, but the games turned him into a viscous warrior who gave no mercy.

The regret escapes from his eyes, and then they reveal nothing. He deep breath and then looks at me. "So, is it a yes or a no?" He asks, his old self back.

I look at the ground. I want to say no, because I feel like I'll say something wrong and Cato will rip my head off, but if I don't join, he'll probably rip it off earlier. I don't think he will kill me though, I just have a feeling that he won't. I bring my eyes back up and stare at him. "It's a maybe, I'll have to think about it." I need to ask Haymitch what he thinks, but I'm pretty sure he's going to be mad at me because I postponed my answer.

He shrugs. "Fine, just tell me by the interview." I nod in return.

I kneel down and start working on the hammock, not knowing what else to do, or if I'm excused by Cato yet. "Who else is in it?" I ask curiously.

"Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove," He says.

"Typical," I mumble under my breath. One and two always partner up. Usually four does too but for some reason not this year. I don't want to ask why though.

"What was that?" Cato asks defensively. I shake my head indicating I don't want to repeat what I said.

I felt bad about leaving Peeta out, I don't think that's fair to him, even if he doesn't want to train with me. "Peeta has to join with me _if_ I join. He can't die in front of me."

Cato's eyes grow grave. "We have to watch everyone die during the games. What good is he?"

I scowl at him. "It's different, I owe him a life." I think back to the boy with the bread, and actually I owe him three lives, he's the reason I lived which caused Prim to live as well as my mother. He gives me a questioning look and I look down frowning and whisper, "I have an on going debt to him." He gives me look to for me to press on the subject, but I shake my head.

"Fine fire girl, I'll ask," He mumbles. He leans against the tree and looks down at me. "So, an eleven?" He mumbles. I nod, uncomfortable. I don't like it when people talk about things I did better than them, it makes me nervous. "That's... something. How did you pull it off?"

I shrug, knowing I'm not supposed to tell. "I got lucky I guess," I joke, referring to what he said earlier.

A smile plays at the corner of his lips when I look up. He rolls his eyes and bends down and grabs the other ends of the ropes I'm working on and starts tying them together in an orderly fashion. "Why don't you tell me anything, you'd think you would because I could kill you in a matter of seconds." He says this like it's a fact.

I stare at him cautiously. "I'm sorry, just can't." I mumble, and smirk at him. I don't even understand why I am apologizing to him, he's the one who threatened me. Though my apology is a bit dry. He smiles at my attitude I just portrayed, it being like his, and keeps on tying.

"Congratulations," Cato says under his breath. I lift my head up in confusion. Congratulations on what? He reads my face and continues, "On your eleven."

I shrug and respond, "You too. On the ten."

"One less than an eleven," He mumbles glumly.

I roll my eyes and frown. "It's still good," I say.

He doesn't respond to this and continues tying. "So what are you doing for the interview? What are you portraying?" Cato asks me.

Shoot.

I haven't thought once about the interview. Haymitch is going to kill me. Then he'll resurrect me because the careers offered me a place in their alliance, and maybe Peeta.

"Um... I'm not good at the whole acting like a certain portrayal. Haymitch is annoyed with me right now because I'm terrible at everything, vulnerable, cocky, and sexy." Cato nods, and then snorts. "What's so funny?" I demand.

He says a curt, "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing." I respond defensively.

"I was just imagining you portraying the sexy person," He smiles to himself.

"Don't even imagine that," I snap, thinking how embarrassing that would be. "I can't imagine you as the vulnerable, scared boy."

Cato looks at me funny and retorts, "Don't even imagine that."

I smile and look down at the hammock, and continue knotting. When we finish and decide to go off to separate stations, and he goes with Marvel, who I can tell is itching to know what happened between us, because apparently we case used quite the scene.

I thought about our alliance for a while. Do I really want to be an ally with Cato? He could kill me at any moment, or manipulate me. Also, could I kill that many people with them? Would I be able to handle it? If I have Peeta I bet I'd be fine. I need to win though, for Prim. I'd just sneak off before it's just the careers and Peeta left.

When training is over we walk into the elevator. Cato goes and stands next to me in the cramped space, and whispers, "So have you thought about our alliance?" I nod. "What's your answer?"

"Is it the interviews yet?" I ask accusingly. He shakes his head. "Then I don't have an answer."

He rolls his eyes. The elevator stops and Marvel gets off, eying us carefully.

Cato smirks at me and whispers, "The choice is obvious."

I scowl at him for his cockiness and whisper back, "No it's not. You wouldn't understand." He really doesn't realize how scary he's capable of being? Then it's Cato's stop, and right before he goes, he looks at me and mumbles in an alluring way, "Oh, and Katniss." I smile that he uses my real name. I nod, and he continues, "Choose wisely."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter two! I hope you guys liked it, and reviews are appreciated. I hope I didn't go too fast between them, just Cato seems like a kind of intense guys so...<br>**

**Alright, I'm throwing a poll, and I was wondering what you guys think: Should Peeta confess his love for Katniss at the interviews or not?**

**Please tell me what you think because I'm really not sure what to do about it. It sends the story in two different directions depending whether he does or not, and I've got the both planned in my head but I'd like to know which one you want to happen.  
><strong>


	3. Possessive

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and I hope you liked the sneak peaks to the next chapter.**

**Awesomet88: Thank you so much for the review, and I'm happy you like the connection between Cato and Katniss. :D**

**I Katniss E. Cato: Thank you so much for the review and I'm happy you love the story.**

**cato and katniss forever3: I'm happy you like my story! I apologize for the spelling errors, I write some of this on my itouch and it does the stupid spell check and I don't notice! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kato rules: I'm happy you like it!  
><strong>

**Kirakendrix: I'm so happy you like my story, and my Cato :)**

**Cassie: I'm happy you think my writing's awesome, thanks for the review!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy when you guys do, and it keeps me motivated.**

**Now no more stalling, here's chapter 3! (It's a pretty long chapter, I apologize, if I need to shorten them just tell me. Just wanted to fit more into this one)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stand in front of Haymitch's door, and know that I should be scared. He's going to kill me for not saying yes right away to the alliance. I know now how stupid that was to not say yes right there on the spot. It could've gotten Cato mad, and he could've withdrawn the request and just made me a target. I put my hand in a loose fist and knock lightly on the door, hoping Haymitch won't hear it, or he's hungover and asleep. Though, to my misfortune, in a matter of seconds I hear the sound of loud footsteps, then a stumble. That's when I learn he's drunk, and that's when I realize how bad this could be.<p>

He's going to be so mad at me.

Haymitch opens the door and I see his bloodshot eyes and his face weary. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, alcohol already stenches the air.

"What do you want?" He asks groggily, his words slurred together so much I can barely understand him. Haymitch crosses his arms and leans against the door frame. I stare at him blankly. He looks drunk as a skunk. Then he scowls at me. He closes his eyes and grumbles, "You knocked on my door, you made me get up and talk to you, now what do you want?"

He's irritable. _Maybe now's not the proficient time to tell him_, I think to myself. I brush those thoughts away and regain my courage. "Haymitch I need to talk to you." I mumble. He doesn't respond, and just looks at me. "Alone," I snap. He grimace and gestures me to go inside his room, and then he follows behind me, closing the door lightly. His room is disgusting, it has empty bottles everywhere, and stains cover the floor. The whole room smells horrible, and I don't know how he stands this lifestyle. I'm not the neatest person in the world, but this is ridiculous. He goes to a chair that's to the side and points to the bed for me to sit on, but I shake my head. I'd rather stand than lay on that thing. He grabs another bottle of liquor and holds it out, his eyes questioning. "I'd rather do the interviews sober," I growl. I can't believe he's my mentor sometimes, he's so frustrating and foolish.

"Fine," He mumbles. "More for me." He gulps down the bottle and wipes his mouth off with his sleeve. I look at him head to toe, and wonder how he ended up like this, and if I'll be this way if I win the games."What do you want," Haymitch asks sharply, for the third time.

I ignore his tone and say, "Cato asked for an alliance."

His eyes light up slightly. "That's good," He exclaims. "What did you say?"

I take a deep breath, afraid of what the outcome of this will be. A vision appears in my mind of him throwing his bottle of liquor at me and smashing my head for telling him that I waited. I wince slightly at the thought, and then try to push it out of my head. "I said maybe, I have to think about it," I mumble under my breath.

Haymitch looks at me confused. "What?" He yells. Then he sighs and groans, "You're mumbling sweetheart. I'm drunk, I can't hear half the stuff that's going on right now."

I scowl. "Can you hear me now?" I yell, anger flooding over me.

He makes a face and says, "Yes! Not that loud, I've got a headache."

My mouth gapes in shock and annoyance. Why am I even trying to talk to him? "Haymitch, I said maybe, I'll have to think about it," I say sharply.

His expression is suddenly frustrated. "Katniss, they might take away the offer," He snaps. "That wasn't very smart."

I remain calm but am starting to get nervous. "I also asked if Peeta could join if I join," I add, knowing that's not supporting my case at all.

Haymitch stares at me like I am insane. "What did they say?"

I avert my eyes and tell him, "He said that he'll ask." Haymitch looks at me gravely and I frown. "I don't trust him, don't worry, I never will. I just think I'll have a better chance of surviving this way."

Haymitch growls in disgust but doesn't say anything.

I look at Haymitch carefully and ask, "Should I say yes or no?"

Haymitch sits up and gets very serious. He actually looks like a mentor for a sliver of a second. "Say yes, but get the hell out of there as soon as you can, before it's just you and the career's left. You need to take Peeta with you, he's the only one you can actually trust. Just don't let yourself end up with just the careers, because they will target you two first because you're the weak links. I'll send you a parachute or something when you have get away, but I'll need you to actually do it. No ignoring me, because you will die if you do."

I nod, and soak in all the information. "So should I tell Peeta?" I ask.

Haymitch thinks for a moment, and then shakes his head. "I'll do it," He says.

"Okay," I say. Then he dismisses me and I walk out.

* * *

><p>I stare at myself in the mirror, and I don't recognize the girl staring back. The girl staring back is beautiful, strong, and glamorous. Her eyes are standing out from the make-up around them, her lips are glossed and shiny, and her hair is in some complicated knot. Her dress is absolutely gorgeous, with the fiery red radiating off of her, with the perfect amount of sequences.<p>

"You look amazing," Cinna says, awestruck at his work.

"Thanks," I imply politely. My heart is pounding and my face is flushed and I fiddle with the sequences on my dress. I take a deep breath and mumble, "I'm going to make a fool of myself Cinna."

Cinna shakes his head and smiles, "It's just nerves. You'll do fine."

I roll my eyes and shake my head, "Cinna, I'm not good at making friends," I say. My only friend at home is Gale, and maybe Madge.

Cinna nods a little and responds, "We are friends right?" I nod. "And you're friends with that boy from two right?" He asks.

I freeze. "No." I say quickly. "How did you know about that?"

Cinna shrugs. "Nothing goes on with the styling department without all of us knowing."

I gape, how many people are in the styling department? "So everyone knows? Octavia, Venia, Flavius? Does Portia know?" Cinna nods. "How'd they find out?"

Cinna crosses his arms and leans against a wall. His eyes are suspicious as to why I'm so worried. "Well, apparently Cato was talking about you a few days ago at dinner time. Why is it such a big deal if everyone knows you're friends?"

Cato was talking about me a few days ago? I've only known him since yesterday. I just shrug. "It isn't, I'm just surprised. I think the nerves for this thing is making me flustered." My nerves are also making my heart pound and are causing me to feel like my mind has gone blank, but I don't say that, I already made my point.

Cinna nods, and then looks at a clock. "It's time to go," He mumbles. I take a deep breath, then nod. Cinna puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just pretend you're talking to me," He says.

"Okay," I reply. Then I realize that's going to be hard if I'm talking to over a hundred thousand people who I dislike with a strong passion.

"Just look at me if you don't know what to say," Cinna says.

I nod again, frazzled.

Cinna offers his arm, I take it, and together we walk to the backstage of where the interviews take place. Everyone looks stunning, so I'm not special at the moment. I see Peeta looking at us out of the corner of his eye as he talks to Portia. Cinna escorts me next to him and I stand next to them.

Peeta looks very handsome right now, with his sandy hair gelled back and in his suit. He's wearing a black jacket with red fire designs at the cuffs of his sleeves. He's got a red undershirt, and a black tie. He grins when he sees me, and nods slightly. I nod back and then turn to Cinna.

He places his hands on my shoulders and says, "You'll do fine. I need to go sit down. Just look at me if you need help. Don't forget to spin, your dress sparks fire," He says. I gape but he just continues. "Don't worry, it's safe, it's the same fire from the tribute parade. You're fine."

I nod nervously and Cinna smiles and walks away. Now I truly am mortified, that was not a good note to leave me on. I feel like I'm shaking.

_I'm sorry Cato_, I think in my head. _I'm sorry in advance for preventing any sponsors coming our way._ Peeta will probably bring them all back if I screw up though, which is assuring.

I look up that screen placed above so we can watch our competitors. By the roaring of the crowd alone, I know its started. My heart pounds and my mind clouds as I stare at the screen.

I hear buzzes rather than actual voices, and all I can rely on is what I see. Then I feel Peeta's hand on my back and he says something to me but I can't understand him.

Then all the sudden I catch up to reality and give him a blank face. He repeats himself and I can hear him. "I think someone wants you," He says. He points his finger to the right, and my eyes trail along in the direction of his finger. Then I find myself meeting gazes with Cato, who has stepped a little out of line and went off to the side. Cato gestures for me to come over. I just stare at him blankly for a moment, dazed, then I hear Peeta in my ear again.

"Are you okay Katniss?" He asks. "You look a little pale."

I nod. "I'm really nervous," I say.

Peeta smiles and stares at me. "You'll do fine." He looks to the right for a second and says, "You better go talk to Cato, before he goes up, Glimmer's already up there. He wants you to come over."

I beam at Peeta confused. "I don't think we are supposed to get out of line," I mumble. I don't want to focus on Cato right now, I have more important things to think about.

Peeta shrugs, "It's fine. I'll cover."

I nod, smiling. Peeta is so nice, even if I don't want to go talk to him, he's very nice to "cover" for me. Well we are in an alliance now, I guess we could be friends.

"Alright," I say, not really wanting to explain why I don't want to talk to Cato. He may think I'm going to mess up our compromise with Cato by not going to talk to him.

I slip out of line and go to Cato. He's leaning against the wall smirking at me. His blond hair is still all scruffy, with no gel in it. The brown in his shirt really brings out the blue in his eyes, and as much as I hate to admit it, he's quite the looker.

When I come close, he whistles, and says, "Nice dress fire girl. You actually look pretty decent," He says.

I scowl. He just completely crushed my thoughts of being pretty. _Decent._ I snarl at the word. "What do you want?" I ask.

He shrugs, "What's your answer?"

I shrug. "First thing's first-"

Cato cuts me off with a sour, "No I need the answer now."

I shake my head. "Not before I ask my question." Cato grimaces and looks at the screen. Marvel is mid way through his interview. I continue rushed, "Did you talk to them about Peeta?"

He shrugs. "Briefly touched up on it."

"No, Cato, he has to join too or I'm out of the alliance, for good."

He snorts, "Like you're the center of our alliance."

I snarl. "I crowd loves me if you haven't noticed, and Peeta will get sponsors. I promise you that he can deliver." I honestly don't know if Peeta is a good fighter or not, but I couldn't use that to back up my argument.

Cato shrugs. "What about you?" He asks.

"What about me?" I respond bewildered. Marvel just finished and Clove is going up.

Cato stares into my eyes as if looking into my soul. "Can you deliver?"

"I got an eleven Cato, we discussed this," I retort.

He shrugs. "How do I know you can be of benefit of our system?"

I shake my head, not knowing how I can answer that. "You don't. But I will be of benefit."

He nods. "So what's your answer Miss Girl on Fire?"

I beam at him. Do I really want to do this? Ally with the enemy? Yes. I answer to myself. I have to come home to Prim. I can't let Peeta down either, I owe it to him to save him any way I can, he saved me when I was younger. "Yes," I say.

Cato grins victoriously. Clove is almost done, so he starts walking back after he adds quickly, "Talk me to when my interview is done."

I nod, and Caesar calls his name. Cato walks out, ignoring the line, smiling and waving to everybody. Caesar greets him and they sit down in the chair.

I walk back to my place in line and find Peeta staring at me. "What did Cato want?" He asks.

"It's fine Peeta, I took care of it," I reassure him in a whisper.

Peeta nods and then mumbles, "Still nervous?"

I nod feeling a bit jittery. "Yes, I'm still nervous," I respond.

Peeta smiles warmly and says, "Don't be, they love you."

I smile back and then we both look at the television. Cato is probably half of the way through his interview by now.

"So Cato," Caesar says. "What advantages do you have over everyone else in the games?"

Cato smiles, probably knowing he'd be asked that question. "I've got motivation, I'm quick minded, and give me any weapon I can kill with it."

Caesar nods and says, "So you're a fighter."

Cato grin widens and he responds, "Yes, I'm a fighter. I'm prepared, I'm vicious, I'm ready. I'll make my district proud."

"So you're very fond of your district?" Caesar asks, crossing his legs and placing his hands on them.

Cato nods for a moment. He looks serious and honest as he says, "I want to make my district proud more than anything. That's why I volunteered."

"That's a great thing to hear, a boy who's proud of where he came, and is confident!" Caesar smiles and grabs Cato's hand and holds it up yelling flamboyantly, "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Cato!"

The crowd goes wild, and even though I didn't see all of it, I know he nailed it.

I wait as everyone else goes, and I try to focus on them, I really do, but my nerves flood my mind and I can't keep my concentration on it for more than a second. My thoughts taunt me as they whisper, _you're going to stink, Cato is going to pluck you away from the alliance and make sure you die because you're of no use._ I inhale heavily, and exhale. I wish I was more sociable in twelve so I'd have practice with this. I envy Peeta for being so sociable and having experience in this area. I wish we'd practiced together for the interview.

Peeta continuously asks if I'm okay out of mere kindness, and I become afraid my nervousness is perfectly visible.

It's almost my turn, Thresh is going and I am mortified. _Just look at Cinna,_ I say to myself.

Finally it's my turn and I do pretty well actually, my answers are short at first and stupid, but progressively get better. The one thing I'm worried about is being remembered, but Cinna made that possible. Midway through the interview I look at Cinna and he twirled his fingers, telling me to spin now. I get up and I begin turning around and sparks of inferno and a radiating glow comes off my dress. The whole audience expresses their amazement by screams and clapping. Caesar is obviously impressed, and everything goes smoothly until Caesar hits my weak point. "So, Katniss, we were all moved during the reaping when you volunteered to save her. She visited you, correct?" He asks me.

I stutter, "Yes."

Caesar nods interested. "What did you tell her?"

I pause for a moment. Should I tell the truth. I glance at Cinna and he nods, indicating to say what really happened. "I told her I would try to win, for her. So I could come back home and see her again."

Caesar nods and says, "Try you will. May the odds be ever in your favor." He pauses and then shouts, "Ladies and gentleman, here's Katniss Everdeen; the girl on fire!"

I smile and wave, and the crowd goes crazy, and start chanting _girl on fire, girl on fire_! I go to sit down in one of the chairs to the side. I look out of the corner of my eyes, and see Cato staring at me smugly. I know I can't stare back because the cameras will catch it. Peeta goes up and he sits next to Caesar. Compared to his charm and wit during the interview, I was pathetic. I try not to listen until Caesar says something interesting.

"So Peeta," I hear Caesar say, "Do you have a special girl at home who you like?"

Peeta blushes a little, then says, "No, not really."

Caesar smiles and says, "I don't believe it for a second. A handsome boy like you with so much charm, that can't be possible. Peeta, tell us, is there truly a girl."

Peeta smiles to himself an his eyes become a bit vacant. "There is this one girl, who I've loved since I've been little, but I don't think she ever noticed me until the reaping."

Caesar smiles and says, "Well, Peeta, if you win this thing, and come home, she'll have to date you."

Peeta frowns. "You see, I don't think that would work."

Caesar cocks his head confused and says, "Why ever not?"

Peeta looks at me, and I stare back. He takes a deep breath and exhales the words like they are slipping out. "Because she came here with me."

I gape slightly. Me? What? Is he serious? Since when, and why wasn't I aware of this? He could've told me personally instead of a hundred thousand people.

The audience is mixed with moans and gasps as Peeta looks at them with sad eyes.

Then it hits me. Is he trying to make me look weak? What is this? I gave him an alliance and this is how he repays me. I look over in Cato's direction, afraid of what the outcome of this will be with him. l see him and the worst thing happens. His eyes are dark and vicious, and staring at me. They have a territorial sense, and are defensive and masked.

Peeta walks off the stage and I break away from Cato's glare and stare forward. I refuse to look at Peeta.

The show finally officially ends and I stand up. We walk towards the elevator and Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, Effie all crowd us and go into a frenzy about how good we did.

Everyone except Peeta and I go into the elevator first, there not being enough room for all of us to fit in there in one trip.

We wait there tensely, not talking. When it comes back Peeta walks in to the elevator first, and I follow into it but am dragged back out when a hand grabs my wrist and whirls me back around. I keep my head to looking down, not wanting to face anyone who'll gush about Peeta and I.

"Hey girl on fire," I hear a voice say in my ear.

I lift my head up and see Cato's face literally only centimeters away. I stop, and everything else around me seems to also. Why is he always insisting on being so close to me? I try to squirm away but he quickly puts his hand on my back, and pulls me closer again. He smiles almost with a sinister edge at me, and whispers, "I guess my nickname caught on." His eyes are yearning, and almost possessive.

I nervously nod, recalling everyone screaming girl on fire. I breath heavily, scared he's just trying to soften my skin so he can rip it off tomorrow. Perhaps this will be his strategy, to be nice to me, and slither into my subconscious, making me think about him a lot so I'll be off my game tomorrow.

He laughs lightly and then he unexpectedly caresses his lips up my cheek. I freeze, mortified. What is he doing? His lips leave a trail of ice and he wraps his hand in mine. I breathe rapidly. I want to scream for him to get off, but the look on his face is almost warning me not too, he's not in the mood for a little fight, but to kill. His eyes aren't on me, but on Peeta. He's trying to make Peeta jealous, I realize. Cato's trying to fume Peeta's anger for tomorrow or make him off guard for tomorrow, maybe even to threaten him. Obviously Peeta is kicked out of the alliance because of that little act. Though I don't want to be a pawn in whatever problem they have, I want more than anything to pull away. I don't know why I stay still, why I don't push him off me. Perhaps it's because I don't want to make things worse, or perhaps it's because my body feels like it's weak and I can't move. I'm more scared of him than ever, and feel disgusted that he's using me. I glare at him, not meanly, but with warning that he can't push the envelope, he has to stay within boundaries right now.

Cato drags his lip to my temple and murmurs against my my skin seductively, "You look beautiful." Cato looks down at me, him being about five more inches taller than me. His other hand, not in mine, pushes back a piece of hair. I avert my eyes to the left, recalling him telling me I looked "decent." He turns his eyes to me and I stare into them. His gorgeous icy blue eyes look back, so close I can see little violet flecks in them. I suddenly get lost in his eyes. Their beauty, their purity. Behind that cocky facade I see deep in them, kindness, humanity. They say the eyes are the gateway to one's soul, and perhaps Cato's isn't as dark as I though.

I bite my lip then come to my senses. I feel Peeta's gaze on my back and I become a bit uncomfortable.

"Get off please," I mumble under my breath so quietly even Peeta can't hear. Cato shakes his head, and he chuckles, and his eyes are highly amused by my discomfort. He drags his hand finger tips down my neck, and it traces my collar bone. My heart pounds like a drum. I try not to lean into his touch, but for once matter works before mind, because I do.

He pauses, then, almost robotically, he slips his hand out of mine and whispers, "I've got to go, see you tonight." I nod, but am utterly confused. Why would I see him tonight? He walks back to a infuriated Clove, who's glaring at him, and halts next to her. He turns around and winks at me. I don't return any type of acknowledgment back.

Then I feel a small piece of paper in my hand, neatly folded with my name on it.

He left me a note.

I take it between my fingers and unfold it. I smooth the creases between my fingers and see in messy and small handwriting on a cream colored sheet:

_Fire girl,_

_Meet me at the roof tonight, at about eleven. If you don't show up you're out of the alliance._

_Don't be late. Don't bring loverboy.  
><em>

_-Cato_

I turn around and walk back to the elevator and see Peeta looking at me, a bit sad. I crumple the note back up, and hold it in my fist. I see Cato looking at me smugly through the open space, and he stares at me until the doors seclude me from him. When they close, I see the my shocked face looking back at me from the distorted reflection of the metal doors.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it and reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**I made Peeta admit his love because Caesar wasn't really in on anything so he'd still ask the same questions. As to why Peeta said it even with the alliance, you'll figure that out next chapter! I hope you like it, and for those of you who asked, you got jealous Cato. Don't worry to those who didn't want Peeta to confess it, it will be different from other stories and you'll see why soon. There will be love triangles but not a lot a lot because this is about Cato and Katniss.  
><strong>

**Here's something that I'd like to bring up to make sure I'm not crazy. When I saw the hunger games (4th time!) when Cato died I teared up when he gave that speech before he died, it made me really sad that he felt like he was already dead, it showed a vulnerable side of him that was so depressing. Is that normal? Haha, just making sure...**

**Thanks for reading, and please review because it makes me happy, those who review with an account get a sneak peak of chapter 4. (I would give it to anonymous reviewers but I can't respond to you. But still review please!)  
><strong>


	4. Questions

**Hey guys! I'm writing a new story in this area called Breath of Fire (link is at bottom). I'm so happy you guys** **like what happens. The reviews have been so nice, and it makes my day whenever I see someone has commented on my story.**

**Justapersonwithapony: I'm happy you like the way I portray Cato, that makes me really happy! And I've seen the movie four times too! (I've been dragged there a few times). I'm happy you liked my other story, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Alternative-seconds: I'm happy you like it, and hopefully there isn't too much fluff in this chapter, I mean I had to add a wee bit but it's not all cheesy. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Callmeobsessed: I'm happy you like it, and the plot line! Thank you soo much for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Mockingjay14: I updated haha!**

**Mockingjay14: Thanks, I'm happy you like my story!**

**Awesomet88: I'm so happy you're excited about my story, that makes me so happy! **

**bere: I'll try to one on Cato's POV, maybe a one-shot. Though not right now because how he feels about Katniss is a secret :)**

**Emma: I'm happy you like my story thank you so much!**

**Juliette: I'm so happy you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Cato3: I'm happy you like it, and I like the bunny!**

**Thanks again, sorry the messages are brief, but this chapter is long as is!**

**Without further ado: Chapter 4 of Invincible!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors close to the elevator I grab Peeta and push him up against the wall. "What was that?" I scream.<p>

Peeta's face turns to horror as I slam him against the wall again. I push him to the floor and he lands on a vase, making his hand start bleeding from the broken glass. I almost feel bad for him, he looks so scared. Though anger pumps through my veins and I can't control it. "You say you want to train separately, and I get you an alliance with the careers, and then you stab me in the back?" Peeta looks at me shocked, and nervous. The elevator opens at our penthouse and I hear Effie shriek but I ignore her. "Answer me!" I snap.

Haymitch grabs my waist abruptly and starts dragging me away from Peeta but I try and struggle against his pull. "Get off!" I growl angrily.

I try to move towards Peeta again in a bolt but Haymitch, surprisingly sober, keeps a grip on me. "Stop it!" Haymitch yells to me.

I gape at him. Does he not care about my survival? Peeta just made me look helpless. I glare at Haymitch and pull his hands off me.

"Stop what Haymitch? Peeta made me look weak, and now Cato's going to kill me!" I seethe through my gritted teeth.

Haymitch scowls, and snaps, "He made you memorable."

I know he's right, my performance was pitiful with all the turning and giggling. I furrow my brows, refusing to believe that was right of Peeta to do. I start to bolt towards Peeta again, feeling my adrenaline pumping. I'm held back again which only makes me angrier. I don't even know who's holding me back, I believe it's Cinna, but I try to nudge whoever it is off nevertheless.

"What alliance is she talking about?" Peeta demands.

I glare at Haymitch for a second. He didn't tell Peeta? I turn back to Peeta and say, "The one with us, district two, and one." Peeta has a blank expression on his face. "Haymitch you said you'd tell him-why didn't you? Now Cato's going to kill us!" I utter. The look in Cato's eye when Peeta confessed looked blood thirsty and cold. I know I'm his target now, and that's probably why he gave me that note.

Peeta scowls and grimaces. "Katniss, don't forget how cozy you and Cato got down stairs by the elevator, you too seemed pretty close. He was complimenting you and touching you, how will he kill you after that?" He says confused and pained.

At that note everyone stops and stares at me. My face flushes red, and I can't believe Peeta didn't know that was to make him jealous. Haymitch turns to me and with a bewildered look on his face. "Wait, what?" He gasps. Effie's mouth drops open and Cinna loosens his grip on me. I breakthrough the hold and walk away. I begin to walk to my room to get changed out of this dress, but I hear footsteps after me. "I'm not done with you yet sweetheart!" I hear Haymitch yell after me.

I ignore him but then he grabs onto my arm. I try to slip from his grip but it's like iron. "Get off," I say calmly.

Haymitch glares at me, "What happened between you and Cato?" I look behind Haymitch's head and meet gazes with Peeta. His is rueful, mine is vicious. "What happened between you and Cato?" Haymitch repeats more harshly.

I turn my gaze back to Haymitch. "My private life doesn't have to do with your mentoring," I say coldly. I finally slip out of his grip and start walking quickly toward the door.

Haymitch follows me but then Peeta calls out, "Haymitch, she is right about that."

I close the door with a thud and take a deep breath.

I hear them talking outside, but I choose not to listen. I go to the bed and sit down on it, and bury my face in my hands. I feel my heart pounding and my lip quivering. Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow's the day that will start the killing. I feel safe I'm with the careers, but nevertheless scared.

My heart is pounding and I can feel myself shake. How can I look at tomorrow and embrace it as maybe the day I die. I know everyday is like that, accidents often do happen, but this is different. This one is like you're pushed to a door, either one that means immediate death, the other meaning mental and emotional pain and remorse. You know this day is coming, which makes it all the worse.

I sit there like this for several hours, waiting for everyone to go to sleep. After I hear the last door close, and the clock says five past eleven, I immediately strip out of my outfit and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I unravel the note again, which I've kept in my fist all night, and read it. Do I really want to go up? He may say something that will throw me off, or make me weaker. Though of I don't go, our alliance is off.

I need to go. Not for Peeta this time, but for me. I have to win for Prim. It's all I owe to her to come back home and save her, get her food, and be there for her. Regret washes over me about all those years when my mother tuned out from her surroundings, and Prim and I were set for death. If only I found my hunting hobby sooner, then she wouldn't have had to experience that. No one should have to experience hunger as the such we had to endure. Though I know that's what I'm going to feel the next few days.

I stand up, finding courage to confront Cato. I walk over to the door quickly and lightly. I open it up slowly and carefully, making sure not to make any squeaking sounds from it. I slip out as soon as there's room for me to, and I close it by turning the nob first, then pushing it closed, and releasing the nob so it doesn't make a clicking sound. I've had practice at this from all my years of hunting and sneaking out of the house. I walk away from the door, and go to the elevator as silently as possible. I press the up button and await for the elevator to come. It's all a matter of seconds before the doors open, and I slip through the space. I press the button that indicates the roof top, and the doors close swiftly when I press the button for them to do so. In the few seconds I am in this small space, and panic begins to abduct me.

What if Cato tries to kill me up here, right now, with a knife? He'll be kicked out of the games for sure, but it'll sure bring pride to his district. It's a definite possibility.

The doors open, and I want more than anything to push the button that says twelve on it, but I know I can't. On the edge of the building I see two silhouettes, not one. I don't know if I got the wrong time, or if Clove decided to come with him. I don't know what the plausible answer as to why he's with someone else at the moment is.

I walk forward cautiously, closer to the two silhouettes standing there. "Cato?" I say softly.

One of them turns, and I see Cato's face in the dark, then the other one turns and I see Peeta standing there. My heart stops. Cato said not to bring him.

"What are you doing?" I snap at Peeta.

Peeta states at me a bit scared. "Nothing, I couldn't sleep and I went up here, and I found him." Peeta responds, honesty in his voice.

I don't fully believe him though. "How stupid do you think I am Peeta? You saw the note Cato gave me," I growl.

Peeta looks at me bewildered. "What note? The note from the elevator? No-"

I cut him off sharply by saying, "You looked over my shoulder didn't you Peeta? You're trying to get me killed!"

Peeta shakes his head. "No, I swear Katniss I didn't read it!" He explains. "Please believe me," he pleads.

Cato's head darts back and forth from us as we talk and his face is smug, enjoying the controversy going on. "Whatever," I sneer, unconvinced.

Peeta looks at Cato, then grabs my wrist and pulls me away. Cato tries to follow us but Peeta turns around and says, "A moment alone, Cato."

Cato rolls his eyes and stays where he is. Peeta drags me off a little to the left and places my hands between his. "Katniss, I'm sorry. I know this looks bad, but I swear I didn't read the note." He whispers, he looks me in the eyes and I almost believe him now. He releases one of his hands and brushes a hair out of my face. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you're my district partner. I want you to stay alive as long as possible. I'm not trying to make Cato kill you. In fact, we talked and he said everything is fine. It's cool, you're back in the alliance. I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that at the interviews, I was just doing what Haymitch told me to do."

I frowned. "Haymitch doesn't seem to want to help me. Why would he do that, go behind my back? He is my mentor, he's supposed to help me."

Peeta shrugs. "I don't know. He probably thought it's what's best. He _did_ win this once, you know. He wanted sponsors I believe, that's what he said when I asked him."

I bite my lip and he releases my hands and he smiles weakly. "Peeta," I mumble. "I'm sorry. I don't know how you do it, how you're so selfless and sweet."

Peeta shrugs smiling. "I'm going to bed alright?"

I nod. "See you tomorrow," I say.

He laughs a little then says back, "See you tomorrow."

He walks past me toward the elevator and presses a button, then waits for the doors to close. I wait until the elevator goes down, then I walk over to Cato.

"Okay, why am I here?" I ask innocently.

Cato smirks and says, "What? No hello?"

I glare at him for a second. "Hello," I respond anyway.

He grins, his intentions slaked. "Hello," He mumbles back. He grabs my hand, but I slip my hand out, not giving in to any playful seduction. He grimaces, then says, "Come sit with me." It wasn't a request but a demand.

He wraps his hand around my waist but I shake it off. I'm not in the mood for this now, I'm not letting him touch me anymore. He just let's his hand drop, and sits down. "Here," He says sharply.

I sit down where he patted his hands and hold my knees to my chest. Cato turns and looks at me curiously. I don't look back, I just keep staring straight, not wanting to look at him. "Why did you ask me to come up here?" I ask flatly.

"I wanted to work on our strategy with you," He responds.

I nod. That makes sense I guess. "So no one's been added to our alliance right?"

"Nope. Because of you, four isn't a part of out alliance anymore. Their tributes were pretty bad anyway."

I shrug, they were pretty scrawny for district four people."What weapons are we aiming for in the bloodbath?"

"All of them," He chuckles.

"All?"

"Yes, all."

I bite my lip, knowing his expectations for me are high. "Who gets what weapon?"

He shrugs. "I'll get a sword, Clove will get multiple knives, Glimmer will get a bow and arrow, Marvel will get a spear." He pauses, "And that leaves you. What do you want?"

Shoot. Glimmer's getting the bow and arrows. She isn't even that good at it, why would she be the one who gets to retrieve them. I can't tell Cato I want the bow and arrows, just in case. When we split up he'll do whatever he can to make sure I don't obtain them. I know we're allies and he's telling me everything there's to know about our alliance, but I still don't a hundred-percent trust him. "Give me anything and I can work with it."

"Okay," Cato says mockingly. "Whatever you say."

I roll my eyes. His lack of faith in me is really starting to vex me. "When is the alliance broken? Like what point in the games are we going to split up?"

Cato thinks for a moment, then says indifferently, "When the first one of us is brave enough to attack another."

I stare at him confused. He talks of death like it's in a movie or something. "Doesn't the concept of death scare you?" I ask.

He looks at me for a moment. I know I've caught him off guard but I want to know how he seems like he doesn't have a fear in the world. "It doesn't because I don't have to worry about it."

I shake my head. "Everyone has to worry about it."

"Not me. Let's continues working on the strategy."

"Okay," I reply dully. I don't even know how to work on a strategy, so I ask him a question that I'm actually curious about. "What did Peeta say to you?"

"You really get off task easily don't you?" Cato snickers. "Nothing much. He just said sorry." I nod in response. A few seconds pass of silence, and then he takes a deep breath. "Do you love him?" He asks.

I turn and see Cato's face. He awaits my answer patiently, with his hands folded over his knees. "Who?" I say, not knowing if he means Peeta or someone else.

He rolls his eyes and his mouth forms a tight line. "Peeta," He answers flatly.

I pause. I don't think I love Peeta, I've never been placed in a situation only consisting us two besides the bread situation and occasional trading of squirrels for pastries. Though why does it matter if I love Peeta to him? Cato's going to try to kill him eventually if he needs to, why does it matter to him? If I tell him I'm indifferent, he may kill Peeta quicker, or worse, make me do it. If I tell him I do love, or even care about Peeta, Cato could use him as a weapon against me. I look into Cato's patient eyes. "Why does it matter?" I ask.

Cato shrugs. "I want to know whether or not to kill him out early or late," He says.

I feel my muscles tighten and my heart skip a beat. "Cato, I don't want him to die, at all."

Cato purses his lips. "So you do love him." He says as a fact, not a question.

I shake my head. "I mean I care about him, but I don't love him."

"So I should kill him midway through." Cato mumbles, his eyes seeming to be disconnected from his emotions.

I look at him in horror. "What is wrong with you? Why is it so easy for you to kill? You're talking casually to me about taking someones life."

Cato's eyes fill with remorse and abhorrence. "It's all I know how to do." His voice is nearly weak.

"What do you mean?" I question.

Cato cranes his head and turns so he's facing me, and I do the same.

"Are you sure you want to be in an alliance with us? We will kill, and I don't know if you have it in you to do that."

I shrug and avert my eyes to the ground. "If the time came, yes I would." I bring my gaze back up and add, "You still owe me an answer."

Cato laughs lightly and rolls his head in a circle, and then looks at me in the eyes. "I owe you nothing, you owe me," He says, his voice only half-joking.

I smile, knowing he's right. I lean my chin on my knee caps, and fiddle my fingers. "I'll tell you what, let's pretend that we're Caesar interviewing one another. You ask me a question, and I have to answer honestly, and in return I get to ask you a question, and you have to answer honestly. That way I no longer have a debt to you." I suggest shyly.

Cato laughs and then mumbles, "I was never into answering hard questions." I don't even have to look to hear a smile in his voice.

"Neither am I, don't worry, they won't be hard. It'll be like a game," I imply, shrugging. I don't even like games, but I want his answer pretty bad.

"You still owe me you know," He adds, his voice almost playful. "I'm practically saving your life."

I smirk in the dark and chuckle, "Practically." I readjust my position to a more comfortable, with my legs criss-crossed, my elbows on my thighs, and my face in the palm of my hands. "So, is it a yes or no sword boy," I mumble, just coming up with the nickname. I feel different, more giddy at the moment with him, I can't place my finger on why. I'm going into my certain death tomorrow and I remain unshaken.

"Sword boy?" He barks a loud laugh. "How about warrior boy? No _that_ even sounds bad." I blush scarlet, and am thankful it's too dark for him to see. "Alright, sure, I'll play the game, as long as you don't make up any more nicknames for me."

I grin victoriously. "So, you answer my question first."

I hear Cato grimace, and he grumbles, "I don't want to play anymore."

I shake my head even though he probably can't see because I'm in the shadows. "You can't go back, you have to answer the questions." I receive silence in return. "Why is it so hard for you to say?" I ask innocently.

He looks out to the bright lights that shine in the distance from all the parties going on below. "It's personal."

I sit there for a moment and then crawl closer to him so I can get a better vision of his face. His expression is pained and embarrassed. Something must have happened to him when he was little or something. I really want to know though, so I whisper, "We each get one question that you absolutely have to reveal, even if it's a secret. I'm using mine now." He still doesn't answer. I don't want for him to be sad. I find his hand and place my hand on his lightly. He draws back his hand from shock that I did this gesture. I half expect him to punch me in the face for doing this, but he returns his hand back and places it back on mine. "You can tell me Cato. I won't be able to tell anyone in a few days, it will either literally go with me to the grave or anyone worth telling will be gone."

Cato sighs deeply, knowing I'm right. Though nevertheless shakes his head. "It's not an interesting story. Truly I'd rather not tell, it makes me feel weak, and it being the night before the games I want to feel anything but."

I frown but say, "Fine, then I get to use my personal question later."

Cato clears his throat and says, "My turn."

I wait, nervous where this is heading.

Cato catechizes smugly, "Is there a boy at home that you like? This is not my personal question."

"No," I respond. Simple as that. "I have friend named Gale, and everyone thinks we're going to get married, but we're just friends for sure. What about you, is there any girl at home you like?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I've dated but nothing special."

I nod casually. "Your turn," I mumble.

"Did you ever expect you'd be here?" He asks.

"With you? Up here? No." I say shortly.

He rolls his eyes. "No, I mean at the hunger games."

Huh. I've never thought much to it, I've never expected to be reaped nor did I expect not to. The odds weren't exactly in my favor. "I don't know, I guess so." I pause and think of a question. "What do you think when you're killing someone," I mumble.

He shrugs. "Nothing really. My mind is blank. I've come to the point where killing someone is unfeeling."

I blink. I can't imagine that he doesn't care when someone dies. He must not admit to himself that what he's doing is sad because it'll bring shame upon himself.

"Do you think that you'll win?" Cato asks intently.

I shake my head. "I don't know what's going to happen," I say. I pause for a moment and soak in the fact that these breaths could be numbered."Do you think you'll win?"

"Yes," He says without any thought. He thinks for a moment, then asks, "What's you're favorite color?"

I stare at him for a minute, trying to hold back a laugh. That sounded like something Peeta would ask. "Seriously? That's the question you want to ask?" I giggle. He shrugs, and I can almost imagine a smile playing at the corner of his lips. I smile and wonder, do I have a favorite color? "I guess a hunter green." I reply. Cato nods. I snicker for a moment then say, "What about you? What's your favorite color?"

He thinks for a moment and then says, "I like navy blue."

I nod casually.

"What were you thinking during the interviews?" He asks.

"Don't mess up, don't mess up, don't mess up, over and over again," I mumble honestly. Then it's my turn. My mind trails endlessly for ideas to ask him, then one in particular crosses my mind. "Why were you trying to make Peeta jealous after the interview?"

Cato chuckles. "I knew you were going to ask that," He murmurs to himself.

"Answer," I reply flatly.

His silhouette shrugs slightly. "It's silly," He says.

"Answer," I repeat myself.

"You're not going to like it," He warns me.

I scowl in the darkness and say, "I don't care, answer."

He sighs and I can hear a smirk in his voice as he speaks. "He deserved it. You should've seen the guys face, it was so sad, I resisting the urge to laugh at it." I sneer. Could he be any more heartless? I felt frustration rising. I was being used to make Peeta feel bad. Then I hear Cato add quietly, "Yeah, he most definitely deserved it for trying to still something that's mine."

I'm about to scream at him for saying I'm his property, though a voice in my head hisses at me,_ don't screw this up Katniss, even if it means you have to be considered "his."_ I find it in myself to calmly get up from next to him, and begin walking away, rather quickly, to the elevator. He's so infuriating, claiming I'm "his." I'm don't belong to anyone-I'm my turf. After I'm about a foot away from him in the blink of an eye he's up and grabbing on to my shoulders.

"What did I say?" He asks innocently.

I glare at him. "We need to get one thing straight Cato," I snarl. "I am not you're 'property.' You may be able to have Glimmer fall into your arms, but not me, so don't try anything." I feel bad about bringing Glimmer into this, but I recall the disgust I felt when she would helplessly flirt with all the guys during training.

He rolls his eyes. "Look who's a little feminist," Cato chuckles. He grabs my waist and before I can pull his hands off me, he pulls me close to him. He cranes his head and nuzzles it in my neck, and whispers, his breath tickling my skin, "I understand where you're coming from Katniss. Though I don't know about not trying anything. You're so much _fun_ to vex." My breathing noticeably getting quicker. "Like the way you're breath speeds up, it makes me so amused. The way you blush whenever I get close...I think you like me Katniss."

My face gets really red, I can feel it. I don't like him, not like _that._ Despite he's very attractive, he's rude, arrogant, selfish, and possessive. Very possessive. I shake my head rapidly. "Quite the contrary," I retort.

"Ouch," He says jokingly.

I stare at him and smirk. "In fact Cato, let's continue our game, my turn: why do you always insist on being so close to me?"

He shakes his head. "No the game ended." He tugs me a little closer.

"Get off me Cato, I'm warning you," I snap.

Cato chuckles. "It's our last day before the arena Katniss, just live a little."

I snicker sarcastically, and place my hand on his forehead, and push his head out of my neck. I let my hand drop and he stares at me, his eyes yearning and hungry. "So you want to spend what could be mine or your last night of being a normal person with me like _that?"_

He thinks for a moment then nods.

I scowl. Is he serious? "You're so infuriating!" I growl. I slip out of his grasp and then turn away and walk to the elevator.

"I'm joking!" He yells after me, but I ignore him. "And there's the fighter that is the best part about you," He adds.

I halt and turn back around. I stare at him, and he walks towards me. "What do you mean?" I mumble.

His voice becomes soft as he brings his face close and stares at me in the eyes. "You have an undeniable fire in you that's just amazing, and as much as I hate to admit it, it turns me on. You fight back, unlike most people. Why do you think I call you fire girl?"

I tilt my head to the left. "You told me it was because the chariots," I say.

He grins. "Maybe I lied," He says smugly.

"Oh," I mumble. I feel fatigue start to overcome me as I stare at him. Why now? Why when we are at the height of the climax of the conversation. I feel my eyebrows droop slightly, and Cato notices.

"You look tired Fire girl, it's time to go to bed," He mumbles.

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine," I whisper.

He rolls his eyes. "C'mon, time to get you to bed." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the elevator. He presses the twelve button, followed by the two, then the close doors button. We wait for a moment in the elevator for a few tense seconds.

Then the doors open, and I see one angry Haymitch, and one angry Enorbaria, Cato's mentor, with her glinting golden teeth. Their eyes both glare at our hands intertwined, and my heart stops. "Oh no," I nearly shriek.

Haymitch snarls, "'Oh no' is right."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger :)<strong>

**Will Haymitch and Enorbaria mess everything up between them? Does Cato actually love her, or does he just want to play around? Will Katniss learn to trust him? Will Peeta and Katniss still fake a romance for sponsors? All of these questions are answered in future chapters :)  
><strong>

**.net/s/8025210/1/**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it my new chapter! Here's a link to my other new story, Breath of Fire. ^^^**

**I hope there wasn't too much fluff, I added that little part at the end with Cato for all you guys who liked what happened with Cato in the last chapter, I hope you guys like it.  
><strong>

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and if you could review that'd be super de duper nice, because that's what really motivates me. I'll make a deal with you guys (and I apologize if this is a bit far-fetched): if I get 115 (preferably 120) or more reviews by Wednesday, I'll update that day instead of later. I'm going on a trip for school on Thursday and won't be back until Sunday, and that's why I'm asking, and I need motivation! If not, that's okay. Of course if you review you'll get a sneak peak if you have an account, if you don't still please do!  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all the gracious reviews, and I'm so thankful I have such cool followers. **

**I have a question for you: Do you think Rue should still make an alliance with Katniss?**

**Thanks for clicking on "Invincible," and please leave a review because your opinion matters most!  
><strong>


	5. Temptation and Resistance

**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter's shorter. I'm even more sorry you're guys replies to reviews were pretty** **short and crappy, it's just you guys HAVE to know how much I appreciate you guys because this has been one of the most stressful days of my life. Yesterday was packed. Today: So first I came home from school, wrote the story, then went to piano, came back, wrote, had to reply to all your reviews until my mom stopped me midway through and made me pack, then I went upstairs and packed, then my contact got ripped and I couldn't get it out of my eye so I'm freaking out, then I have to pack so more, finish your reviews, pack more, and then post this. That was probably the longest run on sentence I ever wrote, so you see my struggles. Thank you so much to who reviewed because you guys really make my day so much better! Thank you so much to all you guys, and to the reviewers without an account and those who's PM were closed. You guys know I want to do a shout out but I'm legit pressed for time. I'm supposed to already be in bed! (I'm so naughty, I'm still up). Okay, enough lecturing, sorry. Here's chapter 5 or Invincible, please review!**

* * *

><p>My heart skips a beat and my tiredness is snapped out of me. Haymitch's eyes are sinister and hostile. I breath heavily as I try to slip my hand out of Cato's grip, but he won't let go. I dart my head to him, and his eyes are almost that same vicious look that he had earlier this night. I can tell I have a panicked look on my face, I've always been bad at hiding my emotions. My muscles stiffen and I try to tug back my hand again, but he doesn't let go yet again. I turn my head back to Haymitch and Enorbaria. Enorbaria's teeth are glinting through her big sneer, and I can't help but imagine her ripping my throat out with the pointed things. Haymitch looks like he's about to kill me.<p>

Naturally, I say quickly, "It's not what you think."

"Let go of her hand Cato," Enorbaria snaps. Cato let's go of my hand and then before I can even blink his hands around my waist. He pulls me closer so hard I collapse on him. Embarrassed, I push off his chest and try to pick his fingers off my waist. I know what this must look like, and I'm so mortified as to what they are going to say. Enorbaria scowls. "Cato," She growls.

He shrugs, "I let go of her hand."

Haymitch walks swiftly over to us and I almost want to hold on to Cato, afraid of what he'll do to me. Despite Haymitch is a bum, he has a fighter in him. Cato pulls me tighter, and Haymitch grabs his shoulders forces his grip off of me and pushes Cato's chest against the wall. "Get off her boy!"

Cato is snickering to himself and I'm sure Cato thinks this is all a joke, he finds Haymitch as a loser.

Enorbaria glares at Cato and says sharply, "Get on the couch, both of you, we need to talk."

I immediately stride over to the couch but Cato grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the elevator. "No it's fine luv, just stay here, they will explain to us here."

I turn to him in shock. What is this act he's putting on for our mentors? I don't understand why he's doing this, before he was intimate and real, and now he's back to the Cato who was by the elevator before the interviews. "No," I chuckle awkwardly. "We should go listen, they are our mentors for a reason."

He rolls his eyes and smirks. "Alright," He mumbles.

He lets go of my hand and walks over to the couch which is in the living room of our penthouse. I keep eyes to the ground, not wanting to meet our mentors glare, and Cato's seductive gaze. I go and sit down in the lime green couch on the left cushion out of the three on there. Haymitch and Enorbaria sit in the two cushiony golden chairs across from the couch. Cato plops down right next to me, so close that our thighs are touching. I look at him confused, but he stares surely back at me. What is he doing?

Haymitch beams at us harshly.

"How did you know we were on the roof?" I ask.

Enorbaria answers my question. "I found Cato gone, and I saw you and him at the interviews snuggling and all cozy so I asked Haymitch if any of you guys are missing. You were, as expected." Her eyes darken.

Cato grins, and wraps his arm behind my shoulder. I flinch at his touch, but don't push him off, he's on to something.

Haymitch slouches back and stares daggers at us. "What are you doing Katniss?" He snaps. I look up innocently, and scared. "You said you don't trust him."

Cato smiles and says playfully, "Fire girl you did? Well I assure you Haymitch she does now, you could say we bonded in some sort of way." Then he adds with a mocking edge to his voice, "I guess I finally got the trust you never could find."

"Shut up Cato," Enorbaria says. Cato closes his mouth instantly and I get the slightest impression he's scared of her. Who wouldn't be? His mentor ripped someone's throat out with her bare teeth, got them sharpened and had golden caps put on the ends of them.

Haymitch waits for an answer from me. He's really starting to bother me. Why does my personal life matter? I think it's just because it's Cato who I supposedly like. I look at Cato sensually, and decide to play along with his game, as payback for them butting into our personal life. "I don't know," I say. I place my hand over his and smile. Cato smiles back and wraps his hand in mine.

"Cut the act," Enorbaria says venomously.

I slip my hand out of Cato's in fear and wince.

"You guys can't keep this up, especially during the games," Haymitch orders us.

"I play by my own rules," Cato sneers.

I slap his arm lightly, he doesn't know what he's pushing. Haymitch did kill a career once and I'm sure he'll do it again.

Haymitch ignores his comment, "This whole thing going on between you two has to stop."

Cato snorts. "Why?" He challenges rudely.

Enorbaria grimaces. "Cato, one more word out of you..." She makes a choking gesture with her hands and Cato immediately shuts up.

Haymitch looks at her, she returns a glance, then he nods. "You two can be in an alliance but no sneaking off together, or doing any sort of affection towards each other."

I'm blazing a scarlet shade on my cheeks, I just know I am. This is too much for me, I've got to come clean. "Haymitch nothing is going on between us," I snap.

Haymitch locks eyes with me, and says, "Good, because if you two do show signs of any kind of affection to one another, then you won't get any sponsors."

He's right, I know he is. The Capitol is supposed to be convinced Peeta and I are star crossed lovers. If Cato tries to pull anything that shows affection, then that would be the end of me.

"How will this effect me?" Cato asks. I glare at him. If he had the slightest sliver of respect for me, he wouldn't have asked that, understanding the point that this would affect his allies.

"You'll look weak," Enorbaria says. I turn my head to her and she stares darkly back.

I frown, how would I make Cato look weak? "And what if we don't?" I ask sourly. Everyone turns their head to me confused, they all thought I was going to be obedient to what they say. Cato grins at me for challenging them, impressed. No one answers so I press further, "What if we do decide to do show affection towards each other, I'm not saying we will and we have any, but what if. Also what if the people of the Capitol like it?"

Haymitch raises an eyebrow. "Then you guys won't get any presents from sponsors, we won't send them. I don't know why they would like that. There's nothing attractive about a ruthless killer being with the noble, strong girl. You guys are too much alike, Peeta and Katniss is a likable couple, not you guys."

Cato laughs. "I think she's attracted to the fact I'm a ruthless killer, it's forbidden love-"

"I'm not attracted to you," I snap at him. "Stop trying to mess things up Cato, and Haymitch," I dart my head to him. "Stay out of my personal life."

"He's your mentor, I'd be a bit more dependent on him," Enorbaria hisses. "He's got every right to pay attention to what happens to you because that could define whether or not you live young lady."

Haymitch let's out a yawn and we all turn our heads to him and glare at him for disrupting the conversation. He shakes of off with it hands then mumbles, "I'm tired, tomorrow's the games, we need to go to bed."

Enorbaria rolls her eyes but nods. She stands up as does Cato, and I do too. Haymitch stays seated there however.

I walk Cato and Enorbaria to the elevator to be kind. We get to the elevator, press the open door button. As soon as they open Enobaria walks in eagerly, presses the two button, and stares at me. Cato, however doesn't walk in after her. I turn and look at him. Before I can react he grabs my shoulders and pushes me against a nearby wall hardly. I try to struggle out of his grip but he tighten his grip on my shoulders and laughs. I see Enorbaria staring at us, debating whether to cut in, and Haymitch already up and ready to push him off. Cato glances at Haymitch and says, "Look at her she's fine," He gaze sweeps over my body. "She's probably enjoying it," He chuckles darkly. I feel his hot breath on my skin, and I can't help but feel scared of him.

What is with Cato?

His fingers begin to sweep over my cheek but I slap them off. Frustration rides over me as I wonder how someone could have such an inconsistent attitude over one day. I snarl sarcastically, "Being pushed against the wall, yes that makes me ecstatic."

Then he does the unthinkable. He quickly presses his lips against my cheek and I flinch at the feeling of his warm kiss. He pulls away, his eyes vacant and pleasant."Something to keep you interested," He whispers.

I curl my upper lip angrily. "Your despicable," I hiss.

He laughs and mumbles, "Denial is the first step sweetheart." I dart my head to Haymitch who's smiling smugly, and I remember what Haymitch said earlier today. "You'll come around," He says.

"Not likely," I growl. He takes my hand in his, squeezes it, then let's go, and walks into the elevator next to furious Enorbaria. I stare at his blue eyes wondering what secrets are secluded in his mind. Though now his facade is up and I can't tell what he is thinking. He's hard to read, unlike Peeta. The doors begin to close, and when there's about two inches of open space left between the doors, he winks at me.

I gape at him for a second. Something tells me he's not entirely sane at times. One second he's real and pure, then next he's possessive and seductive. I turn around and see Haymitch right there in front of me. His eyes are annoyed as he says, "Don't try and pull an act like that again, or else your wishes of presents from sponsors during the game will go out of the window. Now go to bed." I just stare at him though, and don't move. He scowls and says sharply, "Now."

I begin walking away to my bed. "Oh and Katniss," Haymitch says, and I halt. I turn around and he's smiling amused. "Who was right about denial?"

I blink, not showing any hint of humor in that. I turn around and go to my room, open the door, walk in, and close it recklessly, not caring if there's a slam or not.

I go straight to the bed and lay down on it. I bury my face in the pillow and try and clear my mind, try to focus on what is going on. What is with Cato, he almost seems bipolar: sweet one second, possessive the next. Is he using me? Or is he trying to further imprint himself in my mind? He's not trying to manipulate me, that wouldn't make sense, we're in an alliance now. Then it hits me. Cato said he considers me his, and despite how wrong it is, I am his. He's going to make sure of it, and never let anyone else be affectionate towards me or stop him from being with me. When I give in he's sweet, when I refuse, he gets angry and defensive and will do anything to keep me coming back to him. I don't understand how in only two days our relationship took such a drastic turn. No matter what I do, I belong to Cato, that is, as long as he's alive.

* * *

><p>My hair is braided, mockingjay pin is on me, my jacket is zipped up. My heart is pounding, my mouth is dry, my hands are sweaty, and I'm shaking. The voice in the speakers from above are saying sharply, "Fifteen seconds." Cinna tells me he would bet on me if he was allowed, good luck, and etcetera. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and escorts me to the tube that will be placing transporting me up in the arena. As soon as the voice reaches "ten seconds," the door to the glass tube is sealed, and all sounds from the outside are cut off. Horror floods me and I stare doh-eyed at Cinna. He nods in reassurance, and then the small circular platform below me starts to lift up. Cinna begins to disappear from view as I'm lifted. You're okay, I tell myself. You're with the careers, Cato will protect you. The platform lifts me to a forest area, and I'm on a podium. I dart my head around, and see the other competitors around me. All have a mask of a poker face on. I feel my adrenaline pump, and I mask my face as well. Peeta is scowling in concentration, Foxface is emotionless, Clove is grinning wickedly, Glimmer has a glint in her green eyes, Marvel has a smirk planted on his face. I turn to the left and see Cato. His eyes are viscous, hungry for kills. I quickly avert my eyes from him and eye the bow and area in the cornucopia. Haymitch told me not to get them but... I turn my head to Peeta and he shakes his head. I glare at him and them turn my eyes to the clock. Fifteen seconds.<p>

Fourteen.

Thirteen.

Twelve.

I ready myself to run.

Eleven.

Ten.

Nine.

I decide I'm just going for a backpacks and such, not for weapons, that's not my game.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

A horn goes off and I run into the off the podium with everyone else. Cato gets to the knifes first and grabs one. He throws one to Glimmer and Clove who come following. I see Peeta run off to the woods, and then dart my head around to find a backpack. Everywhere I look there's people killing each other. A knot forms in my stomach. I start to sprint towards the backpack and then find myself in a headlock the boy from seven. He clenches on my throat and starts chocking me. I claw at his hands, frightened, but in shock. The next thing I know I hear a gasping from the boy and he drops me and he falls to the ground with blood stained on his jacket. I see Cato behind the bottom and he looks at me for a second before running back to the bloodbath.

I turn back around and run to the back pack again. I grab hold of it and start to pick it up but then the boy from nine picks it up also and starts tugging on it, trying to pull it out of my grip. I tug harder on it, but the boy won't let go. Then his eyes become vacant and he coughs up blood on my face. I wipe it off with one hand, knowing he's dead, and he falls to the ground. I grab the backpack and feel my heart thrumming in my ears. I see Clove there staring at her kill with her knife. I look at her in thanks but then she holds up her knife and pulls her hand back to throw it at me.

In reflex I pull the back pack over my chest and the knife hits the bag straight in the middle. I dart my head up to her in shock. "What the-" Is all I can utter before she throws another one barely missing my head.

Something's wrong, very wrong. I turn and run into the woods, and Clove decides runs back to the bloodbath excitedly, there being more potential kills at the cornucopia, letting me get away. Three things are the only things I'm sure of as I'm running. One, Cato's a liar, there is no alliance. Two, I let him trick me. Three, everything ruined, and my chances on living is slim.

Though one thing still confuses me, why did Cato save me if he called off the alliance?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I apologize for the cliff hanger again, well this one wasn't as much but still, sorry. Just trying to keep it interesting :)<strong>

**Why did Cato save her? Will they obey Haymitch and Enobaria's orders? Will Peeta be a part of the alliance still? Did Cato _really_ call off the alliance, or did something else happen...**

**All these questions will be answered in more chapters. As always guys, please review because it really does make me happy! You guys have been so generous about it, and I just want to thank you. My goal for this chapter is to reach 180, I know it's a long shot, but I'd be so happy if I came back home to that! Thanks for clicking on my story, and if there's any typos I apologize!** **Any reviews are appreciated!**

**Tips for me: Do you want more Cato/Katniss romance to be fluffy and cute, or angsty and passionate?** **I'll have a mixture, but you're guys opinions are valued. Also, love triangle or not?**


	6. In or out

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 6, I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't update on my usual Sundays but I was extremely stressed. So most of you know I went on my band trip, and first of all, there was no wifi, second of all, people read over shoulders (omg, so annoying). Thanks for being patient! You guys are so generous with reviews, thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Okay, so here's chapter 6, and I want to thank all my anonymous viewers, and ones without PM. Here's a shout out to all of you:**

**Anon: thanks for reviewing so much, I apologize if Cato seems like Finnick, just Finnick is the one flirtatious guys in the whole HG series, and Cato seems like he'd kind of be a flirt too.  
><strong>

**Alyssa: I'm so happy you think my story is good! Thanks for reviewing!**

**OneLinera: I'm so happy you think my story is good!**

**girlygirl2098: Thanks so much for reviewing!  
><strong>

**An0n 3: I'm so happy you love love love my story :)  
><strong>

**Awesomet88: Thanks for reviewing again! It makes me so happy you like my story! I'm happy you think my possessive cato is funny lol!  
><strong>

**Cato: I'm happy you like the way I'm portraying you :)  
><strong>

**once and future: I'm happy you're enjoying it!  
><strong>

**Thanks again, and without further ado, chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>I stare at the dark, clouded sky. I rub my hands against the rope keeping me secured to the tree, being ready to untie it at any given moment, just in case the Capitol tries to pull any tricks.<p>

I know the cameras are on me. I know the nation is shocked that the girl on fire has yet to kill someone. I'm not focused on kills however. Twelve are dead and I could be next. Survival is all that racks my brain at this moment, and staying away from Cato at all costs. Trusting someone is no longer part of the equation. I will remain solo, because I'm the only one who I can trust.

The wind blows and the branches around me move slightly. I know I'm secluded well enough here in the tree, no one can see me unless actually thinking of looking up at every tree. I was lucky to find this tree, after the bloodbath I sprinted away. I ran until no one else was in sight, and set up snares. Not after long I had bait. I roasted it in a fire, and filled my stomach with the food that tasted horrible compared to the feasts at the Capitol, yet it brought back nostalgia, and not after long it tasted normal. Then I decided to settle in this tree here.

I lean my head against the bark behind me and sigh. I close my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but only feeling more awake than when they were open. How can I fall asleep in a arena where in the blink of an eye could kill you.

At that thought I hear a crackle. I open my eyes, and turn my head and see a light in the distance and smoke rising up. I shake my head, and feel a drop in my stomach, knowing whoever lit that fire is going to die soon. Cato is going to find them and kill them ruthlessly. I turn my head back and lean it on the bark again, and wait for a scream and the cannon. I close my eyes again, but this time let myself get lost in my thoughts.

I feel ashamed I let Cato trick me. I thought Enorbaria thought the alliance was a good idea, but she must've convinced him not to do it. I sink my fingernails into the wood below and take deep breaths because I feel fear creeping up on me. If Cato finds me, I can't imagine what he'll do to me. Surely something brutal, he'd enjoy seeing the fear in my eyes as he did when we got in a fight in the training room. He'd probably choke me, just to let my death be more painful, and longer. I just don't want my last visual his hungry eyes staring into mine.

Then my mind pushes that thought away with a new one, where's Peeta? I hope he's still alive, I haven't heard his cannon, but nevertheless I worry for him. I wonder if Cato still took Peeta under his wing. Or maybe Cato is seeking him viciously to kill him.

My thoughts are cut short by an ear piercing scream. I nearly jump at the sound, but resist the reflex, and just squint my eyes shut. No cannon goes off, but I'm sure her death is on the way. I wait for her cannon for a few minutes, but nothing happens. The next thing I know I hear A twig snap and a bunch of footsteps from below. I immediately lean back as far as I can into the tree.

"I didn't hear her cannon go off," I hear a voice snap.

"She's dead, I killed her myself," I hear a voice that I recognize as Cato's.

"Then why didn't her cannon go off?" A voice I believe is Glimmer's imply sharply.

I peer down and see Clove, Cato, Glimmer and Marvel and the girl from four below. I guess since I'm not part of the alliance the girl from four is in it now. Then someone else emerges out of the woods. It's Peeta, with a spear. I breath a sigh of relief that he's alive. "I can go finish the job." He says.

"She's dead," Cato growls. "And I'll be damned if you get my kill."

My foot slips off the branch and hits a thin twig extending off it. The sound is soft, but noticeable. I tense up and bite my lip. I pull my leg back on the branch quickly. Cato's eyes shoot over on me, and I don't know if he's seen me or not, his eyes are vacant. Then he turns to the other tributes. "Fine, go finish the job lover boy. Clove, make sure he does it, Marvel and Glimmer look for a place to camp."

"What will you do?" Clove challenges.

Cato shrugs. "I'm going to stay her and look for kills."

"You want some company?" Glimmer says seductively.

"No," Cato answers flatly. I smile to myself, finding amusement for some reason that Cato denied her like that.

"Fine," Glimmer grumbles.

"Alright," Cato says, "See you in five minutes." He turns to Peeta and Clove. "If I'm gone, I've found a kill, if I'm still here we'll find Glimmer and Marvel."

Why is he splitting them up? He probably found me and wants to kill me in peace and alone. Though why hasn't he already done it?

They all go their separate ways, and after a few minutes of waiting for them to be completely out of sight, I decide Cato hasn't seen me. I exhale softly as he takes a seat at the trunk of the tree and looks out into the distance. He grabs a rock by him and starts sharpening the sword in his grip. Sparks fly off the metal and after about thirty seconds of this he gets tired of it. He throws the rock away and it hits a twig hanging off a branch and makes it snap off.

A cannon goes off and I know the girl from eight is dead.

I bite my lip and know that marks thirteen tributes dead.

"Are you going to tell me why you ran off today?" Cato asks suddenly. It takes me a moment to realize that he's talking to me. I remain silent to try and trick him into thinking I'm not actually up in the tree. Though he's not fooled. "I made an alliance with you and you ran off," He says, his voice shaking from anger. He throws the sword and the front of it sinks into a tree probably twenty feet away. I still don't respond. I don't know what he'll say to lure me down there.

Cato chuckles wickedly. "I need you to answer me Katniss, I know your there," He growls. He's losing it, I can tell, and this only encourages the silence. "One more minute fire girl for you to come down or I'll get the others. You'll still come down alright, just you won't be alive anymore." I keep my silence for a moment so he adds, "I'll make sure Lover boy dies a long, painful, gruesome death."

I feel my heart speed up, and I know I can't do that to Peeta. Maybe I should go down. Though Cato could have the others ambush me and kill me. "You have to come up here," I demand.

Cato barks a laugh. "What?"

"You heard me," I snap.

"Why?" He growls.

I scowl to myself even though he can't see it. "Because if I come down I get killed anyway. The only plausible option to stay alive is if you come up here. So come up," I snap. Cato grimaces loudly and goes to retrieve his sword. He bends down to pick it up but I say, "No weaponry."

He clenches his hands shut, and turn around and went of to the trunk of the tree I climbed. "You'll need to tell me where to place my feet," He huffs.

I have to stop myself from a snort. "You can't climb?" I ask amused. I love embarrassing him.

"No, I didn't have time to learn this stupid stuff back and two," He shoots back.

"Oh," I say back. "That's coming back hard."

"Shut up," He says.

I roll my eyes and look down at him, and start instructing. A few times he almost slips and curses under his breath. I smile and say mockingly, "Wow, that was a close one." I know the cameras must love this.

He pauses on a branch and says, "You're lucky I left my sword down there."

"Lucky me," I grumble to myself.

After a few more directions of where to put his feet he understood how to climb. I crossed my arms and waited for him to reach my branch. I'm so shocked with myself for helping him reach me, he is the enemy, and yet I'm inviting him to come up. The Capitol is probably loving this, on the edge of their seats. I know Gale is probably ashamed of me while watching this.

"Hey," I hear Cato say. I turn my head and look down at his head which is reaching about my shoulders, because he's a branch under me. He's staring up at me, and I stare back down.

"Hi," I respond sourly.

"Answer me," He orders me.

"Not when you talk to me like that," I snap.

"Answer me," He demands again.

I stare at him for a moment and know I better say what I think. I grab my backpack which was in my lap, turn it around and show the slot in there, then unzip a pouch and pull the knife out. I trace my fingers along the spikes, careful not to hurt myself. I raise an eyebrow and he eyes the knife gravely.

"Clove did this?" He asks, his voice level.

I nod, and stare at him angrily. "Yes, she did." I put the knife back in the bag and close the zipper. "I thought we were in an alliance," I snap.

"We were-you should've talked to me instead of running off," He says seriously.

"Like when you were in the middle of stabbing someone?" I shoot back.

"I don't know, just don't ditch me," He growls.

"I didn't ditch you, I was running for my life."

"Whatever. I could've killed you just as easily if I wasn't such a forgiving person. Good thing I found you."

"Good thing," I say sarcastically.

"Shut up," He murmurs back.

I look out into the distance and say, as a fact not a question,"They hate me don't they."

"Yes," Cato says ruefully.

"Oh," I mumble.

Cato rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry, I promise they won't kill you just come down."

I glare at him, "I can't trust you," I say.

"You're right, you can't," He says with a smirk. "But have I broken a promise yet?"

I think about it and realize he hasn't. "Fine," I mumble.

Cato smiles smugly and then starts climbing down. I undo the rope around my hips, and grab my backpack and swing it over my shoulders. I turn my gaze down to watch Cato as he climbs. When he's about six feet above the ground he falls and lands on his back. He growls and gets up slowly. I have to hold back the giggling surfacing through my lips. I climb down quickly and when I reach the bottom swiftly Cato has his sword in hand.

I stay a little distance away from him, but I know he won't hurt me.

"They probably went to the camp because I was with you when the five minutes were up."

I nod. He grabs my wrist and pulls me along with him. We walk for a few minutes and then Cato sees a light in the distance and says, "That's us."

I stare at him blankly. "Isn't it a bad idea to have a fire at night; that's how the girl from eight died."

He shrugs. "She was alone," He says darkly. He pulls me closer and closer to the light and in a matter of minutes I can visualize the silhouettes of the careers. Cato halts and mumbles, "Might want to stay behind me."

I glare at him, and he glares back.

"Just in case, you know they can be very temperamental." He adds.

I roll my eyes and walk slightly behind him.

He enters into the light and says, "Hey guys."

Glimmer, Marvel, Peeta, and the girl from four all dart their heads up at the voice, but Clove doesn't, she's examining a knife. "I didn't hear a cannon go off," She snaps.

"Hi Clove," He says back mockingly.

Clove turns around and faces Peeta to say, "You sure she went this was Loverboy?"

Peeta looks up almost like he was distracted and says vacantly, "Yeah, I saw her snares back there."

I scowl; what is Peeta doing? Is he trying to help them kill me?

Clove turns back around, and goes begins to looking at Cato again. Then Clove's eyes squinted a little, and in less than a second she stands up and throws the knife. It whizzes past Cato barely missing him, and I duck before it hits me square in the forehead. "Cato behind you-kill her!" Clove screams. I stare at her shocked-why is she trying to kill me?

Cato, however, remains calm. "That won't be necessary, remember?"

Clove stares at him blankly. "Remember what?"

I can't see Cato's face, but the tension in his muscles shows me he's not happy. "The alliance-we talked about it, remember?"

Glimmer lets out a laugh and stands up. "You were serious about that? We all thought you were joking!"

"No," Cato snaps. "I wasn't."

"You were the one who said she wouldn't make it out of the bloodbath," Marvel snarls.

Frustration rises in me as I move from Cato's side and pushed his shoulder so he's facing me. "You said what?" I hiss. "When did you say this?"

"Yesterday," The girl from from replies dryly. So she isn't an impulsive addition to the team, she's been a part of it all along.

"Cato!" I seethe through my teeth angrily. "You-"

He puts his hand over my mouth and growls, "Shut up."

I put my hands up and try to claw away at his hand. I try to say, "Get off," but it comes off as a muffled sound.

Glimmer walks up to Cato, and points her finger at him. "Why would you ever think it's a good idea to add her? She's depressing, look at her," She snatches on of my arms and wraps a fist around upper arm. "No muscle, she's a twig!"

My eyes widen; what is her problem?

I shake my hand out of her grasp and pull Cato's colossal hand off my mouth now that he's off guard. I turn to Glimmer and yell, "That's uncalled for!"

She snarls at me, and then turns back to Cato. "She's despicable," She growls.

"Ditto," I reply.

She darts her head back at me angrily.

Marvel gets up and grabs Glimmer's arm, as if preventing her from attacking me. "She's not worth it," He says. He turns to Cato and narrows his eyes. "Obviously Cato wasn't thinking straight, he had a dumb moment."

Cato's face turns red as he gets Marvel in a head lock in the blink of the eyes. He breaths heavily and his eyes are dark. "You weren't thinking to say that," He growls, his voice shaking. "I can snap your neck, you know I can. Now, someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

I stare at him in horror, I've never seen him this scary, this vicious, murderous glare. I take a step back horrified and Cato meets eyes with me and I almost get the sense he's regretting me seeing this.

Clove steps forward, her being the only one not mortified at Cato right now. "None of us thought you were serious, you said just yesterday that she was a bit-"

"Enough!" Cato says.

Though I know what she was going to say. I glare at him, and feel my face flush. "Did you say anything else?" I ask.

"No," Cato says, but the look in all the other's eyes says differently. "Okay, well, I _was_ serious."

"We were afraid of that," Says Glimmer sourly. "So we made Clove try to kill her."

Cato gapes, and says, "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Glimmer shrugs, and says, "This seemed easier."

"She's alive, and you almost jeopardized our alliance!" Cato roars. "Do you know how much of service she could be to us?"

The girl from four says, "She seemed like she'd be an easy kill. Besides, we didn't know you were going to get so mad. You said you wanted her to die."

Cato scowls and ignores her last sly comment. "What did you think would happen?"

I look at Marvel and his face is turning purple. I dart my head up at Cato and realize he's forgotten he's choking Marvel, and that scares me. "Cato!" I yell. He turns his head to me bewildered. "He's choking, let go of him!" I point to Marvel, and Cato lets him down and Marvel falls to the ground limply.

Cato turns to Glimmer, "I was serious. She's apart of the alliance, like it or not."

"No, she's not," Says Marvel weakly.

"Just let her be a part of it," Peeta says. We all look at him, and I start to wonder if he was in on their plan. "She's good, I promise."

Glimmer turns to him and says, "Let's kill him, this alliance is getting too big. He's not worth anything now we've found the girl."

She starts to move towards, and I see the fear in Peeta's eyes and I start to panic. He can't die in front of me, I could never forgive myself, even if it appears he was helping them kill me.

I launch at her and push her down. She falls to the ground and I put my hands on her neck. Her blond hair fans out and her green eyes have fear in them. "Don't touch him," I growl.

Glimmer knees me in the stomach and I let go, my strength failing, and gasp in pain. Glimmer pushes me off, and kicks me in the chest. I start coughing roughly, and I look at Peeta pleadingly, praying he'll save me, but he just stares back at me scared. Someone knocks down Glimmer, and screams something, but I can't hear over the pumping blood in my ears.

I close my eyes tight. Marvel has no mercy for me for saving his life because he kicks the back of my head. Pain raises in my neck, and I think he just strained it.

I hear a topple and then hands around me, and lifting me up. I feel safe in them and bury my face in the warm chest.

"Get the hell off her!" I hear Cato yell. I open my eyes, and I see Cato knocked down Marvel too.

"She shouldn't have attacked me," Glimmer says angrily.

"She's not a part of the alliance," I hear Marvel snap.

"Yes she is," Clove says. I turn to Clove in shock, I thought she was against having me here too. She turns to Cato, and nods. "I've known Cato my whole life, and even though I think he's crazy, he knows what he's talking about. Besides, what can she do so badly? She got an eleven."

I regain my breath and start to struggle out of Cato's arms, not wanting to look weak. He lets me down softly, and holds onto me if I need his support. Though I need to be strong, so I slip out of his grip and walk a little ways away from him.

I dig my nails into my palm and carry my gaze around the sight. "So am I in or out?" I ask.

"Fine, you're in," Marvel seethes through his teeth.

I smile victoriously, except the gaze Peeta is giving me brings down my pride because it's saying, _what did you get yourself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Will Katniss run off? Will Haymitch be mad that she went to the alliance? Will the Capitol start to suspect a bond growing between Cato and Katniss?<br>**

**Only the next chapters will tell...  
><strong>

**Okay, that wasn't as much of a cliffhanger. You're lucky, because I was going to leave it at her waiting for an answer, but I decided to give you guys a cliff hanger break sort of. **

**Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed again, and my review goal for this weak is 240, if that's not too out there. Please review because it's really what makes me the most happy and enthusiastic. The more reviews I get the faster I'll review, which means I won't leave you hanging on the cliff hangers as much!  
><strong>

**Thanks for clicking on my story, and I hope you liked this chapter! Review! (As always you get a sneak peak!)  
><strong>

**Do you want this alliance to stick together or break apart? Review what you think!  
><strong>


	7. Debts to Pay

**Alrighty guys! So I didn't quite reach my goal of 240, but still, 223 is pretty good!:)** **Thank you to all who have reviewed, in addition to out anonymous reviewers who don't have an account, or have disabled their PM. This includes: anonymous, scoco, Priscilla X. Silver, anonymous, OneLiner, Awesomet88, and girlygirl2098. You guys are all so sweet to review and thank you so much! It really makes me happy to see you guys like my story. **

**So hopefully you guys will like this chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As punishment of attacking them, Glimmer and Marvel announced Cato and I on night shift. This is the last thing I want to happen because it makes Cato and I look like we have a intimate relationship. I don't want to mislead the Capitol, but I can't fight when them because we've already feuded. I'm pretty sure that they all are plotting against Cato and I, that's why they are putting us together. They know we have a tension, they know we have an spark between us.<p>

I sit on one side of the watch site and tell Cato to stay on the other side, I don't want him to try anything on me. Haymitch is probably infuriated with me right now. Silence wallows across the camp, and I hear the light snores of someone in the camp. I hold a knife in my hand and stroke the handle. Chills run down my spine and I know it's colder. Seneca is probably trying to lure me to snuggle with Cato as payback for almost shooting his head with my arrow.

Though I grit my teeth and stay in my spot.

Then I hear multiple twigs crack from the vast forest in front of me. I tense my muscles at the sound and dart my head left and right. It comes again and I clench the ground, my fingernails digging into the dirt.

I breath rapidly and my eyes widen. When it grows louder I yell, "Cato, do you hear that too?" I don't look at him, I keep my eyes glued to the space in front of me.

"No, fire girl you're just paranoid," he mumbles.

It comes again and I back up a bit and clench my knife. "Cato-no something is really there!"

He grimaces and says, "Do you want me to come over there?"

Seneca is playing us, I know he is. "No!" I say a little too eagerly.

Then it comes again but louder.

My heart speeds up and I know this is weak but I say, "Fine-yes!" He snickers and stands up. He strolls casually over to me. He halts when he's right next to me and sits down, really close. I glare at him for a moment, finally taking my eyes off the view in front of me. I scoot away from him quickly. "Don't come any closer," I snap at his bewildered face.

He snorts and says, "Is someone intimidated?"

I shake my head rapidly. "No, you know what the mentors said!"

He laughs, "What makes you think I was going to try anything?" I scowl at him, but realize I'm probably being overly cautious. I roll my eyes and scoot back over to him, as close as I was before. When I get close enough, he brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear moves his face close to my ear. He whispers, "You were right to worry though."

My eyes widen and I scoot away from him again. "You're impossible!" I growl at him.

He smiles, amused by my attempt to insult him. He places his hand over his heart and puts a smirk on his face. "You cut me real deep fire girl," He jokes.

I'm snarl at him. "Just stop."

He rolls his eyes. "Why can't you take a joke?"

"I can take a joke fine, but yours aren't all that funny," I retort.

"Stop being so defensive, I don't understand why you get all serious at the drop of a hat," he grunts.

I snarl and say, "Cato we are in a game of death! How can you not be serious? You take this like it's all a joke and it's not. You say this is all for you're district but I know that's not true. You're scared Cato, admit it!"

"But I'm not," He shoots back. "You're just worried because you're a scrawny little district twelve kid."

I narrow my eyes and warn coolly, "Stop insulting my district."

"You can't tell me what to do, I can snap your neck in a sec-"

I cut him off by mumbling with a sharp edge to my voice, "And there's the same excuse for me to back off. You think you're all tough but honestly I don't think you know how to be a normal person. It's pathetic."

He glares at me for a moment, his eyes so dark I'm sure he'll kill me. But he resists the urge and inhales and exhales heavily and angrily. "You're really a bitch sometimes you know that Katniss?" He snaps. I blink, astonished. I've never been called that before, and to be honest, it hurts, a lot. I get up and start to walk away abruptly, with my knife in hand. I'm not sad because he called me that, I'm sad because it's true."Where are you going?" He asks. I don't respond, I just continue to walk out into the woods. I keep walking quicker and quicker, knowing that this could get me killed. I just need to get away from him.

I hear him get up but I say angrily, "Don't follow me."

"This is suicide," He says concerned. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes you did," I mumble. I run out into the forest before he can say another word. I grip my knife tightly in my hands making sure if anyone tries to kill me then I'm armed and ready.

"Katniss!" I hear Cato yell after me. I ignore him though. I sprint away, biting back tears.

I don't know why it hurt so bad when Cato said that.I almost feel like if anyone else said this to me I probably wouldn't have cared, but for some reason my heart aches when Cato did. The darkness surrounds me as I go into the woods. Each footstep sends off crunches, loud ones. I hope I don't encounter anyone while on my run, though I know the odds are in favor that I will, but of course I have a knife so I'm not entirely scared. I just wish I had my bow and arrow. I let the tears be released now that I'm alone, and also because I couldn't hold them any longer. I know it must seem like I'm weak but I can't help myself. The tears slither down my cheeks and I let out soft cries.

I feel like such a mean person, and for the most sinister person I know to call me that word, I must be one. I'm cold, hard, and secluded. If anyone notices I shut them out from my life. Though now I know I can't shut Cato out of my life, not for the games. He's my only lifeline from keeping all the other careers from ripping me to shreds. Though it hurts so much to be called that, and I'll have to face the boy who did every day.

I trip slightly over a branch and stumble to the ground. I breathe heavily trying to calm down but I can't seem to. I whimper slightly and then bite my lip. _Don't cry_, I tell myself, _you won't be able to stop if you start_. I turn my head frantically making sure no one is following me. "Breathe," I mumble to myself calmly. "Just breathe Katniss."

Then I hear a crunch sound behind me, and I whip my head back. I don't see anyone but the bush shakes a bit, then silence looms in the air. I breath rapidly, each inhale and exhale being ruff and shaky. I believe it's the silence that scares me more than the crunches. My stomach drops and fears of what that noise could be rushes through my head like a horror montage. A tribute could be coming after me, or Cato's following me, or maybe another one of the careers. I fear it's Marvel or Glimmer, or maybe even Clove trying to kill me off before I get the chance to turn on them. Then the worst thought floods my mind: it could be a mutt.

I plant my feet to the ground and sprint again, not in despair but in fear.

I pant and clench my knife even harder, ready to sink my it into anything that comes at me, though I _really_ wish I have my bow and arrow now.

After a couple minutes of running I stop and check to see if I hear a rustle again, but none comes. I breathe heavily and calmly. I walk over to a tree and at the trunk and fold my hands over my knees. I know that this is a horrible idea to go out here alone, but I need to let myself clear my mind.

_Think of something else_, I tell myself.

Peeta floods my mind, and I wonder why he didn't help me when Glimmer was trying to kill me, that wasn't very good for our star crossed lovers. Then I recall that I'm supposed to be in love with Peeta. I don't want to kiss him, not as of now. He's hasn't protected me, he hasn't done anything to help me. Nothing at all, yet Haymitch expects me to fall in love with him. I was never supposed to be in love with Peeta, that was never part of my life story. He was just the boy who saved me with the bread, though now he's the one I'm supposed to love with.

A gust of wind flew through the air and I glance up at the trees. I miss hunting so badly, being able to be with Gale, setting up snares. I wistfully sit there, yearning to be back home, wishing that when I open my eyes again I will be back home. Though every time I do I'm in the arena, under a tree, awaiting for my death.

A rustle fills the air again an I stiffen. "C-Cato?" I stutter nervously. No answer. This isn't Cato, I know that. I shake and my lips tremble.

I get up to climb the tree quickly and clench two branches, feeling like I'll be more safe up there. Then all the sudden something runs out of the trees and grabs me by my neck. I can't quite see in the dark but I believe it's the boy from eleven, Thresh. He tightens his grip, trying to block the air from going up my lungs. He slowly me off the ground so my feet are dangling there and I can't try to walk away from his grasp. I make a choking sound and try and claw his hands off me but I can't. I see his dark eyes stare into mine, and I can see that it pains him to kill me. I make choking sounds and start to feel in my head that this is the end. I kick him in the stomach but it doesn't effect him.

His eyes are masked but I'm sure this is really upsetting him, giving me this long, slow death. He winces and then throws me to the ground. I hit my head hard and I scream loudly. "You're lucky I'm giving you a fast death!" Thresh screams at me harshly. I try to scoot away from him but it doesn't do anything.

"Please!" I say, I don't even know why, but the word slips through my lips. I quickly grab my knife, though he grabs his sword off the ground and I feel outdone. I stand up quickly and start to back away, overtaken by fear.

"I thought you were above that!" Thresh screams. "Joining the careers, the enemy!" I stare at him for a moment and then he charges at me, though before he can thrust me to the ground I see a flash of a figure with blonde hair knock him down and causing him to release his sword.

I dart my head to the ground and see Cato on top of Thresh, punching him in the face. Thresh's sword is too far away for him to reach and he's defenseless. Thresh's bloody face is filled with rage and hatred. Cato puts his hands around Thresh's neck and screams, "Don't you go near her! You tried to kill her!" Cato's voice becomes full of sheer mockery and bubbling with disgust as he sneers, "You'll never be able to hurt her anyways, so I won't ask you not to, you know why? Because I'm going to kill you."

This triggers something in Thresh and he grabs Cato's wrists and throws him off. Cato grunts and grits his teeth, and before he can get up Thresh kicks Cato in the ribs harshly. He grabs his sword while Cato is off guard. I run over to Cato and help him up but Thresh punches me in the forehead and makes me fall to the ground.

My head begins to throb and black spots dance in front of my vision, threatening a black out. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to push them away but they get larger and larger.

Thresh kicks Cato over so he's lying on his back and steps on his hands and Cato's locked down. I run towards Thresh again and try to push him off but he just punches me in the shoulder and I fall to the ground and causes my knife to fly out of my hand. My arm feels limp but nevertheless I get back up and run and grab the knife, but then Thresh is already getting ready to strike Cato in the heart. I gape and feel my heart thrum.

I see Cato's face, which is hard and angry, though for a mere moment he glances at me. The look he gives is almost looks at me, and in his eyes there's the slightest sliver of fear in them. My heart sinks and I think fast. I can't bare to see Cato die before me, especially when it's my fault if he does. I feel confidence thrive through my veins and my survival mode boost into charge.

I throw my knife at Thresh aiming for his back but hitting his shoulder. Thresh yelps and lowers his hand with the sword, because I believe it hurts to lift it up. Though Thresh leans down and stabs Cato on his left upper arm with his last ounce of strength in his arms. Cato screams in pain and kicks Thresh in the stomach. Thresh tumbles over gasping for air. Cato's eyes are sinister as he punches Thresh hard in the chest with his good arm and Thresh passes out.

We wait there for a second in silence, seeing if Thresh's chest go up and down, and it does. Cato leans up and clenches his bloody arm, then releases it and grabs the sword out of Thresh's hand. Cato hovers over Thresh's chest with his sword clasped in both hands, his icy blue eyes filled with rage. He lifts it up and is about to kill Thresh before he winces and drops the sword weakly. He yelps in pain, and closes his eyes and grabs his arm again. "Katniss," He manages. "Kill him." I look at Cato and see the blood all over his arm, and bite my lip. I feel remorse flood my body, knowing I caused him to be injured like this. My stomach drops and then I look at Thresh. His face is bloody and his body is weak, and his chest is barely rising and falling. "Katniss," I hear Cato manage weakly. "Kill him for me, he did this." I stare at Thresh, and see myself before the games. Being an underdog, and feeling bubbling hatred toward the careers. I feel like if I weren't to have joined the careers we'd have had a silent alliance. I can't kill him for that very reason.I look back and Cato and shake my head. Cato scowls and growls, "Why not?"

I don't answer but just walk over to Cato and say, "We need to get you washed off. Come on."

He shakes his head and won't budge, "Kill him or I'll tell the rest that you can't kill."

I look at Cato and say, "I'll tell the rest you were unable to." I know this will highly embarrass Cato, so of course he sneers but stands up. I smile victoriously but then the grin fades. I need to see his wound so I say sheepishly, "Take off your jacket."

Cato grimaces and says, "It's cold out here, fire girl, why would I do that?"

I smile awkwardly, and say, "I need to see your wound, besides, I'm fire girl," I say shrugging and smirk. "I can warm you up."

Cato smiles at my lousy comeback, but takes it off nevertheless. His arm has a deep gash in it, and the sight of all the blood sends a queasy feeling down my stomach. I've never been good at the medical stuff, that's always been my mother's and Prim's calling, not mine. I frown at the gash. "I'm sorry Cato," I breathe. I feel a lump in my throat and I feel really bad for making him save me, I should've just stayed with him, and talked it out. "I'm really sorry," I say, my voice shaking.

Cato doesn't try to comfort me though, not like he usually would. He shrugs and says harshly, "Don't cry, you'll look weak."

"I'm not crying," I say, but my voice shakes.

He rolls his eyes. "Let's just get this cleaned off," he mumbles.

"Fine," I whisper. I wrap my hand in his, but he lets go loosely. He's upset, I know he is. We walk closer to where Cato says the river is, and I stare at his arm and can't shake the feeling in my stomach. "Cato, I'm sorry," I repeat.

"Stop it," Cato snaps.

I look at him shocked."What did I say?"

Cato sneers and says, "Stop saying your sorry."

"What can I say?" I whisper when we reach the river and come to a stop.

He turns and looks at me. He sighs and replies coldly, "There's nothing to say, we are in an alliance, and I saved you. That's that."

I look into his icy blue eyes, and suddenly feel this strange tugging feeling in my stomach that makes me almost feel lured to Cato. "Put you're arm in the water," I order.

"No," he mumbles. "I don't want to get wet."

"Then rip your shirt," I say simply.

"Why?" Cato snorts.

"We need a rag to wipe it off if you're not getting in. I'm not ripping mine," I reply.

Cato rolls his eyes and says, "That won't be necessary." I look at him questioningly but he just ignores it. Blood is all over his shirt and is smeared over the "2" on his shoulder printed on the short sleeve. Cato leaves his wounded left arm still and attempts to take off his shirt, but it only gets half way over his head before he says awkwardly, "A little help fire girl?"

I gape at him, is this seriously the only way I can help him with his wound? I go over, nevertheless, and help pull off his shirt. I lift it up and find myself staring at his exposed abs, and how defined they are.

I blink, shocked at myself for staring, I'm not usually the kind of girl who cares about whether a boy has abs or not, but his abs make my cheeks heat up. I avert my eyes from them and help him raise his bad arm carefully so I can pull it over his head. Cato gets his right arm out of the sleeve and then I tug the left sleeve off him off his arm. Once we get the shirt off, I dip it into the water and watch as the river sees blood swirls in the clear liquid. Once the blood disappears and spreads throughout the water, I pull out the shirt and walk over to Cato who's sitting on a log. I squeeze the extra water from the shirt so it's not so heavy to carry, and then place it lightly on Cato's gash. Cato winces when it touches the wound, but then sighs. The majority of the blood disappears after a few swipes of the shirt, and it just leaves the deep gash. I sigh and then I find myself staring at the his muscles again.

"These are eighteen years in the making," Cato jokes.

I look up and realize he noticed that I was staring. He's got a smirk planted on his face, and I blush scarlet and go back to looking at his cut.

I don't know what's up with me right now, but I feel almost attracted to Cato. I'm not romantic at all but I feel almost a foreign pulse towards Cato right now, like I need to be near him. My head clouds as I look at him, his beautiful eyes, his blonde hair, his muscles. It's not lustful, the feeling I have, it's almost curious, I want to uncover the good inside him. I know it's hidden in there somewhere in his deep, dark soul, and I want to find it.

Cato looks up at me, and grins widely. I don't understand how he can be so upbeat when I caused his wound. I lift my hand up to wipe the gash again but Cato pulls the shirt out of my hand, and stares at me. He takes his thumb and brushes the large bruise on my forehead that I forgot all about because I was helping Cato. It stings at his touch, but I know he doesn't intentionally mean to hurt it, he's just examining it.

"You're hurt fire girl," Cato sighs.

I shrug and say, "It's just a bruise."

"It looks pretty bad," Cato mumbles.

"It's not as bad as yours," I sigh and mumble, "You're going to kill me, but I'm sorry, again."

Cato grimaces and growls, "Stop it."

I look ruefully at him, and say, "Thank you. Is that okay? Can I say that?"

Cato shrugs, and purses his lips. "It's fine I guess."

"You saved me." I look at his wound and frown. "I caused this," I whisper.

Cato scowls at me being so apologetic and says annoyed,"No, you didn't, that guy did. And it was nothing, stop reminding me that he did this."

"I just want you're forgiveness-" I start but Cato stares at me intensely and clasps my chin so I stop talking.

He turns my face to the side and whispers softly, so soft the cameras probably can't hear, "Katniss, don't kill me for saying this, but if you want me to forgive you then..." Cato kisses my temple and I shudder slightly. "Just let me..." Cato murmurs against my skin and trails off. I try to break my chin away but his grip is like iron. _I can't do this, I can't do this, _I keep telling myself, though my body reacts differently, and leans into his touch. Cato kisses my jawline and then drags his lips up and gently caress his against mine. It isn't a kiss, but just a brush, and enough to make my mind betray me and scream for more. Then he traces his lips back up to my ear and whispers, "If you want me to forgive you so _desperately_..."

My breath is rapid and shaking as I whisper back, "Anything. I'll do anything."

"I'm happy to hear that," Cato chuckles. "Because what I want you to do is give in."

I freeze. "Give in to what?" Cato turns my face to his, and he forces me to lock eyes with him.

Cato grazes his nose down my cheek to my neck and mumbles, "I know you have feelings for me."

"No," I hiss. "We went over this, the night before we went into the arena."

I can hear a smirk in his voice as he says, "I know you like me Katniss, it's obvious. I want you to give into the temptation-"

"Why are you doing this?" I cut him off abruptly.

He moves away from my neck and looks into my eyes and says seductively, "I'm not a good guy."

"That's not true, you are, you just won't admit it," I mumble.

He brings his lips so close to mine as possible without having them touch each other. "I'm not, simple as that. Katniss, ever since I've seen you in the tribute parade I though, I need to be with that girl. I don't care what the mentors say, I'm fighting for you. Peeta better stay away."

I glare at him, and get annoyed that again he's acting like I'm his already. "You won't have me, and you no longer have control of what Peeta and I do."

"I do have control," He whispers menacingly. "Katniss, I want you, and more than anything I want you to want me. You're curious as to how it'll feel to be with me aren't you?" He whispers seductively.

_Yes_, I think before I cant stop myself. _No, I don't__, _I scream in my head, and want to believe it, try to believe it. I mumble, "I don't know."

"Just try being with me, I'm sure you'll like it," He nearly pleads.

I shake my head. "You know why we can't do that," I say, though I know by now the Capitol has realized something is up between us too.

Cato laughs lightly and pulls away. He smirks and whispers as he trails his fingers down my face, and it goes down my neck and plays along my collarbone. "Until you do, I pronounce that you owe me, and until you give in, well, you have a new debt to pay."

I grimace, "I hate having to owe people," I growl. "Besides, I don't have to owe you anything, I practically saved you as well."

He smirks and says, "Let's count the score: I saved you from the boy who got you in the headlock, one point for me. I saved you from Glimmer, that makes two points. I saved you from Marvel, that makes three, and today I saved you as much as you saved me, so lets say we both get a point. That makes the score four me, and one point for you." He leans forward and stares at me mockingly. "Fire girl, you seem to be losing pretty badly. I think you do owe me, actually you owe me three things. But lucky for you, I am going to be nice and just make you do the one thing I requested."

"What do you mean by give in?" I ask.

He smiles and says, "You admit that you have feelings for me, and kiss me back when I kiss you, and give in to any appealing things I offer to do with you, because we all know you want it."

I shake my head. "You won't kiss me, and I won't give in."

"Then you owe me," He says simply.

I sneer and say, "Don't make me owe you. It's going to always make me feel bad."

Cato laughs loudly. "I know, that's why I know I'll get my way." I snarl, annoyed that he's placing this on my shoulders, and that he's trying to take away my sponsors. I get up and back away from him. I scowl angrily and pick up his jacket and throw it at him. Cato catches it with his good arm bewildered. I walk back over, grab the shirt out of his hand and tie it quickly over the wound to keep it from getting infected.

"Put the jacket on now," I snap.

Cato looks at me bewildered. "What's this all about? You're all mean again."

I glare at him, and he glares back. "Put it on," I snap at Cato.

Cato puts it on with one arm, but leave it unziped and then looks back at me.

I turn around and start to walk back to the camp sight, and I hear him following me, but I come to a halt when Cato grabs my arm and whirls me back around to him. He pulls me so I almost slam into him, so I need to put my hands on his bare chest. Our bodies are pressed against one another and beforeI can push him off he whispers, "Give in," and then he presses his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Katniss push Cato off her, or pull him closer? Will Katniss give in to his little bargain? Will the Capitol love this or hate it? Will Haymitch and Enorbaria make them suffer in the arena by not sending any presents?<strong>

**All will be answered in further chapters... :)**

**Okay, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, and I know you guys are going to be so mad at me for that but I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! :)**

**_Also, before all you people are like, "OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST MAKE THRESH DO THAT!" I love Thresh too, and he is not going to be the main antagonist in this story for sure. He's a nice guy and has a heart, and I portrayed that the slightest bit because he didn't want her to die slowly. Though I do want to point out that Thresh wasn't afraid to kill because he killed other tributes. In addition he showed a specific hatred towards the careers like Katniss did in the original story so he's not really out of character here. I love Thresh, don't get me wrong, but who else would attack her at night besides the careers? He didn't die for a reason, cause Thresh is awesome, and I wouldn't do that to him!_  
><strong>

**Alrighty guys, so you're probably wondering, hmm... this is the end of the story and there's some other stuff at the bottom. So I'm writing another Cato and Katniss story called "Breath of Fire," (thanks to those who read and review) and I noticed I'm not getting nearly as many hits or views on that story as I am on this story. So I decided, hey maybe I should put a little excerpt of the story to attract viewers. So far I have 2 chapters up and have 38 reviews, but I'm hoping for a bit more because I'm having the stories have little head to head with this story and see if it thrives as much. (Thank you to all the reviewers :D)  
><strong>

**So "Breath of Fire" is this:**

**Cato wasn't in the 74th hunger games, someone beat him to volunteering. (spoilers to mockingjay) Snow finds Cato after many days of research and sends him on a mission to bring Katniss back to the Capitol so he can kill her/torture her. He tells Cato to woo her and bring her back. Though will Katniss fall for his act, or more importantly Cato? Will Cato be able to hand her over when the time comes? Here's an excerpt from it and if you want the full thing than click on my story. (if you like it review on Breath of Fire, not this story.) (If you've already read my story skip to the bottom)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

. . .

* * *

><p>Snow nods, his eyes revealing nothing. "I've heard you dislike the so called Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen," He says randomly.<p>

"Loath is a more adequate word than dislike," I imply. When I first saw the so called "Mockingjay" I immediately disliked her. I was supposed to be in her games, but someone beat me to volunteering, so I lost my shot at participating in those games. Even though her beauty and bravery was astounding, I refused to let myself be dragged into the hype about her. As I watched her and her lover boy kiss all the time, I felt my hatred rise and spark. It was weak what they were doing, leaning on one another for support when most people in the games get none. No wonder she died during the quell. Rumor has it her lover boy is being held captive here at the Capitol. Serves him right, he didn't deserve to win the quell, the games almost felt rigged to be in his favor.

Snow smiles at this comment. "Excellent."

"Mind you," I say and then continue by asking the question that bewilders me. "Why does my opinion matter when the girl was killed during the quell?"

Snow cackles in a sinister moment, and must resist the urge to cling to the back of my chair in fear because for a moment I'm not sure he's entirely insane. "Cato, Katniss is very much alive," He says. His eyes darken as he adds, "And still very much of a threat to our peaceful system."

I wince, how could the girl survive the insane shock the other contenders so mindlessly decided to set off? "How did she survive?"

Snow averts his eyes to the side. His face is frustrated and there's a vacancy in his eyes that tell me he's not entirely here, but more in his mind. "Our precious games were hacked into and an unknown alliance was made without us knowing. Plutarch, the new game maker was a spy from district thirteen." He mumbles almost to himself.

"That can't be possible, district thirteen was diminished years ago," I utter in shock.

President Snow lifts his hand and curls it into a loose fist over his mouth, and his other hand clutches his elbow. "A secret civilization formed there, and we let it remain there without trouble as long as they were isolated and didn't start a nuclear war. We made a compromise, as long as they play dead, we left them alone."

"Why didn't you kill them?" I ask. "Wasn't a bomb dropped on them? We've seen the footage in school about thirteen, and it's all ruins, how could they have lived?"

Snow shrugs. "We didn't drop a bomb on them, that was old footage we've been playing for years. We wanted to threaten the districts. Though now they've turned on us."

I sit there for a moment, trying to soak all this information in. "So they are planning to fight back, correct?" I question, knowing that this plan is dangerous of them. Snow nods his head and darts his eyes back to me and they glare at me. "Why don't you send a bunch of peacekeepers in? Or bomb the place, that will surely take care of your troubles." I suggest, even though I'm sure I'm not the first two.

"This is where you come in, Mr. Soldate. They are heavily guarded. I once said to my dear friend Seneca before he passed, a spark of hope is okay as long as you can keep it contained. Now that spark has burned to a blazing inferno that threatens to ruin our peaceful society. They claim that the jurisdiction we offer is inadequate and unfair, and our dispensation is even more so. You must understand we've tried to reason with them, but nothing will work, their president is insufferable. Consolidation is no longer an option."

I nod, not understanding half the words he just say, but pretend I do for the sake of the matter. "What is your request for me?" I ask, careful not to make impatience show in my voice.

He grins slyly and says grimly, "It's not a request. It's a demand, unless you want to lose your tongue." I close my mouth as a reflex, and he chuckles. "You see, Cato, to fight fire with fire, the outcome is you'll always get burned. So I cannot send an army of peacekeepers. I cannot kill the girl, that would be like pouring oil in the fire, only increasing the flame. What I need is for you to go in there and lure her back here. She will do anything for the boy, Peeta. I need you to gain the girls trust and get her to come back, so I can torture the flame. Convince her to go with you, but alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Okey dokey, that's all ya get! :) Check out the full thing at the link, and please read it :D. <strong>

**Okay, so as always reviews are appreciated, as always, and if you guys review I'll update faster so you'll find out if Katniss liked that kiss or not! Trust me, I notice if I get more reviews than usual and they actually give me a confidence buster, I'm not just being greedy!  
><strong>

**Here's my question for this week: **

**-If I decide to put the story in a way that there would be a sequel, should there be?**

**-Should Peeta die or not?**

**Until next time :)**

**-New Lights**


	8. Nightmares

**Alrighty, sorry for the kinda late update, but I have to warn you guys that the updates will be slowing a bit when the summer starts because I'm taking a trip, and I have swimming yada yada yada... So why I updated so late is because I was so torn whether or not she should kiss him back. That and also I had a huge headache cause I saw the midnight premiere of the avengers, and btw, if you haven't seen it-go now! I'm a huge Hunger Games fan, and I mean the movie was okay; but this-this movie is INSANE THE BEST MOVIE LIKE LEGIT EVER! So good!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, as well as the anonymous reviewers, thank you sooo much. You know who you are, I'd make a shout out but I seriously have to get to bed soon, because I'm kind of sleep deprived. **

**As always, check out my other story "breath of fire," thanks to all of you who have reviewed :D**

**Thank you so much to all my supporters, you make me so happy. **

**Without further fangirling, thanking, advertising, excuses, here's chapter 8, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His lips linger on mine for a second, and his good hand caressed my cheek. His lips are warm against my skin, but it's not just my lips he warns up, it's my whole body. My heart seems like it's pumping twice as hard, and is sending the blood boiling to my face. I don't kiss him back though, but I there doesn't seem to be any reason or rhyme as to why I wouldn't. My body is pleading me to press my lips against his, embrace his kiss, savor it even. My mind is screaming the same thing and resisting almost seems like it would in vain.<p>

This is my first kiss, I realize as he grasps my hand in his. I always thought my first kiss would be with, as much as I hate to think, my best friend Gale. My life was set so I'd be with him. No fate seems like it's decided

Something deep in my mind is saying that I'm too stubborn to admit that I truly like Cato back, but I let it bounce in my head until it slowly vanishes. I don't like him, I tell myself. I cannot like him. He's a sadist, a vicious boy. He kills for fun-he wants to kill you!

Though those thoughts are over shadowed as he brakes the deep kiss and breaks for a moment and leans his forehead against mine.

"Katniss, you're not trying, you can't enjoy my kiss unless you try to," he whispers softly.

I look into his almost radiating blue eyes, and see the near desperation in them. I'm sorry, I keep on wanting to say, but my strong facade is crumbling by the minute. "I can't fall in love with you Cato," I growl. "I can't."

His eyes grow angry as he says sourly, "You can't, or you won't?"

He tightens his once soft grip on me, and clenches my hand so tight I feel like it'll break. Though I try to ignore the pain as I shoot back, "I refuse."

He snorts and mumbles, his voice shaking with what I believe is anger, "You refuse, huh?"

I keep my eyes locked against his, remaining my cold gaze. I nod slightly. "I'm not in this arena to have a love triangle, Peeta and I are together. You can't mess this up, the love we have for each other. You need to remember what you're here for, as do I need to."

His gaze becomes hard and enraged, as he realizes that most of the reason I'm not succumbing to his temptation is because of the cameras. He releases the hand he wrapped in mine, and places it on my shoulder. He pushes me lightly against a tree and he puts his muscular arms on both sides of me so I'm trapped. He brings his face close and whispers so softly that the cameras probably can't hear, "As soon as Loverboy dies, which both you and I know very well he will, I will have you."

I narrow my eyes and snap, "Stay away from Peeta, and you'll never have me."

He places one of his hands on my jawline and caresses it. I slap his hand off, scared his touch will make me want more. He chuckles and in the blink of an eye he grabs both of my wrists and keeps them captive in one hand as the other returns to my jawline. He brings his lips so they are almost touching mine as he says under his breath, "You won't be able to resist. I'm in your head, and you won't be able to get me out."

I stare at him like a deer about to be shot by one of my arrows, with fear plastered across my face. He knows what's going on in my head. He knows how to slither his way into my mind. What scares me even more though, is that I can't fight it, or even more I don't want to. Though I have to lie, to save myself. "You aren't in my head. I think so little of you, it's depressing how obsessed you think I am."

He rolls his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that fire girl. Though soon you'll be wanting more, I know you will. When it's just you and me left in the arena, which I'll make sure it will be, you'll want me. I'll be your only comfort. Now I'm going to let go of you, but under only the circumstances of that the next time I kiss you, you'll try to enjoy it." I sneer but nod, wanting to get him off me. "And as soon as I let you go you'll tell me how you really feel towards me."

"I feel nothing," I snarl. "Nothing at all."

He cocks his head and says, "You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

"That wasn't a lie," I shoot back. Though it was, and he knows yet another thing about me, but I don't even know how to tell when I'm lying.

"False," he says with a grin.

I narrow my eyes.

He smirks and brings his lips close to my ear and says, "I'm going to let go now, and you're going to give me a hug."

"No,"I reply angrily. "All this to let me go? Absolutely not! I can get off me by myself." A vision pops in my head of me stepping on his foot and kicking him in the stomach, and head butting him in the forehead, hopefully causing him to let go.

He looks at me gingerly in the eyes. "True," he replies, his voice seriously. I stare at him for a moment. Is he like a mind reader or something? "Fine, you don't have to admit your feelings for me, I like not knowing what's going on in your head."

"Fine, now let go."

He releases my wrists and backs away from me. I glare at him as he extends his arms for the hug. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist and I stiffen at the feeling of his hands dragging down to my hips. I feel safe wrapped in his strong arms, but I pull away quickly. He chuckles and then says, "And you still owe me."

I roll my eyes and say, "Can we go back now?"

His smirk widens at my impatience. "Sure," he answers.

We walk back, me following him, in silence. Every time he tries to ask me a question I ignore him, not in the mood to play with him in his games.

Once I see the fire in the distance I feel unbelievably slaked. I pick up my pace a little, eager to get back to the others and to lay down next to Peeta and redeem myself from Cato's little act.

When we get to the camp site everyone is still fast asleep, snores lightly filling the air.

"I think our watch session is over," He says bluntly. "I'll wake up Marvel and Glimmer, it's their turn."

I nod, and walk over to Peeta, and I see him sleeping there, his blonde hair tangled and dirty. I smile a little when I see him, feeling a warmth in the core of my stomach when I see him. I lay down next to him, feeling fatigue weigh over me. I slip my hand in Peeta's, and stare at his eyes as they slowly open at the feeling of my touch. Once he sees me his eyes grow warm and content.

"Katniss," he whispers.

"Hi Peeta," I respond softly.

He smiles at me and then it fades. "I'm sorry I didn't save you when Glimmer was about to kill you."

I place my hand on his cheek, "It's okay Peeta." I bring my lips to his forehead to give the Capitol that extra push in believing Peeta is the only one for me. I pull my lips away and smile at him. "Goodnight Peeta," I mumble.

He wraps his warm arms around my waist and pulls my back against him, keeping me warm in the frigid night.

I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

I hear a slight grunt and open one eye to see Cato a few feet away, laying down alone, staring at Peeta and I. I look back at him, and feel nearly rueful. His face is hard and angry, but his eyes are sad, and hurt.

The sight of him all alone, with his eyes staring at me like that, makes my heart swoon because I figured out he actually has a soft spot, and I think it's for me. I close my eyes before I rip myself from Peeta's grasp and go lay down next to Cato. As I drift off, my heart aches, almost wishing I could be in Cato's arms, which could kill me any moment, than be in safe and sweet Peeta's.

* * *

><p><em>I'm running through the dense forest. Behind me, Marvel with his spear, and Glimmer with her arrows, chasing me with hungry, evil looks on their faces. I breath heavily, and clench my teeth. Don't let them catch you, I keep saying to myself frantically. An arrow whizzes by my head, barely missing my ear. I look behind me and see they are gaining speed, and catching up to me. I snap my head back forward, and I see Prim standing there in her reaping clothes. Prim! No this can't be happening. She's going to be killed.<br>_

_Her blue eyes are puffy and full of tears. Her braids are loosened and have little strands of hair sticking out of it. She has her hands by her side as she sniffles. She sees me getting closer to her and looks frightened. "Katniss," she says dully.  
><em>

_"Prim!" I scream to her. I turn around and see Marvel and Glimmer only a few feet behind me. "Prim, you need to run! You need to run now!"  
><em>

_She just stands there, staring at me with this blank expression on her face. "Katniss, you promised you'd come back to me."  
><em>

_I sprint, getting closer and closer to her. "Prim-go! You need to go now! They are going to kill you!"_

_She continues to ignore my frantic yelling, and just stands there. "You promised you would protect me," she mumbles. "You said you'd always be there for me."  
><em>

_"Prim!" I scream. "I'm here! But you need to go you're going to die!" I reach Prim and grasp her small shoulders. "Go Prim!" I turn around and see Marvel and Glimmer right there. I grasp her hand and start dragging her along. She fights me though.  
><em>

_"You broke your promise!" she screams.  
><em>

_I drag her a little more, and then I run into a large figure. I take a step back and see Gale there, staring at me with a cold expression.  
><em>

_"Katniss," he sneers.  
><em>

_"Gale! We need to go! They're coming!" I shout at him.  
><em>

_He rolls his eyes. "Give Prim to me, you don't deserve to be her sister. You're in love with a monster."  
><em>

_I blink, in shock. "What are you talking about?" I demand.  
><em>

_He narrows his eyes. "Cato. You're in love with a monster. We don't want you to come home."  
><em>

_I shake my head rapidly and pull Prim closer to me and I hold her protectively. "I don't love him! Gale I don't love him."  
><em>

_He shakes his head. "I believed in you Catnip. You're as low as the careers, you are one now! You joined the enemy! You kissed one." Prim pushes me off her and runs to Gale and wraps her arms around him. Gale pats her head. "It's fine," he whispers softly.  
><em>

_"We need to go!" I urge them.  
><em>

_They shake their heads. I look behind me, just in time to see Marvel throw his spear, and Glimmer shoot her arrow, and I hear Prim. I turn back frantically behind me and see Prim on the ground dead, with an arrow through her heart, and Gale crouched on the ground with a spear through their hearts.  
><em>

_I run to Prim and scream, and I hear her cannon go off. "No Prim!" I scream. My little sister is dead-I failed at my one job, protecting her! "Prim, come back to me please." I look up at Gale and see he's still breathing slightly. I run over to Gale and shout frantically, "No Gale, stay with me please!"  
><em>

_He just narrows his eyes at me as blood runs out of the side of his mouth. He coughs slightly, and then spits, "You failed Katniss." Before he becomes perfectly still, and his cannon go off. I scream and tears stream down my face a million miles per hour. I brush my hand across Gales cheek and whimpers.  
><em>

_"Leave them," I hear a cool voice say from behind me. I turn around to find Marvel and Glimmer have disappeared and just Cato standing there, his eyes blank. "We need to keep going."  
><em>

_I stare at him in horror. "No, I won't go! I won't!"  
><em>

_He dashes towards me and picks me up and swoops me over his shoulder. I scream and cry, and keep on yelling, "I can't leave them!" He ignores me though, and I watch as I'm dragged away from my dead best friend and little sister._

* * *

><p>I wake by a little kick in the thigh. My heart is pounding rapidly, and I breathe heavily. Thank god that was a dream. I look up into the blazing sunlight and see a silhouette so muscular it could only be Cato.<p>

I squint my eyes and look around and see everyone is still sleeping. I see Glimmer and Marvel and wince a bit, remembering the dream, and being frightened that I'm actually looking at the antagonists from my nightmare. I look back at Cato, and feel so relieved that that nightmare was just a creation of my subconscious.

"Role call," he mumbles. His voice seems slightly pained as he looked down at us. Guilt weights down at me, and I know how much me sleeping next to Peeta must hurt him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

He scowls. "For what?"

I nod my head to a sleeping Peeta.

He narrows his eyes. "They just want a good show," he mumbles.

He starts to walk away and I whimper, "Cato. Please don't be upset with me."

He laughs and says sarcastically, "Why wouldn't I be upset?" Then his voice grows angry. "I just kiss you, and you fall asleep in another guys arms. No big deal."

I frown, and realize how much this must have hurt him. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair to you."

He rolls his eyes. "Wake your Loverboy up."

I sigh and feel I feel a bit annoyed, he has no right to place this on my shoulders. I turn in Peeta's muscular arms and tap him on the shoulder. "Peeta, it's time to wake up."

His eyes flutter open and he kisses me on the cheek. I hear Cato grimace, but I ignore him. Peeta places his hand on my cheek and whispers, "How'd you sleep?"

I grin and shrug slightly. "I slept okay."

I hear Cato laugh, and I turn to him a bit frustrated that he's listening in on her conversation. Peeta is probably agitated too, but he is too nice to show it. Cato ignores Peeta and stares at me with a smirk on his face.

I scowl back and say, "How is that funny?"

He shrugs, and snorts. "I'm sorry fire girl, it's just oh, last night. Yeah, Peeta, she's a handful. Though her company is rather nice, I see why you'd be lured to her."

I turn and look at Peeta, but she seems unshaken by Cato's taunts. He tightens his grip slightly on me, and that's how I know he's intimidated by Cato.

Peeta says, "She may be a handful, but she's worth it." He turns to me and smiles. He lets go of me and stands up. He holds his hand out to pull me up and I accept it. He thrusts me up and wraps his arm around my waist.

Cato looks at me and grins. His smirk widens and he cocks his head. "Aw, aren't you guys cute?" He laughs. He grabs a backpack and pulls it over his shoulder.

I narrow my eyes at him. Peeta takes it as a compliment though. "Thanks Cato."

Cato is a bit annoyed by how Peeta isn't insulted by getting offended by his mocking comments. "You know Peeta, you chose a good one here."

"Oh?" Peeta says.

"Oh yes," Cato says grabbing his sword and clenching the handle. "She's a great kisser you know."

He's absolutely horrible. I turn to Peeta and say, "Don't listen to him."

"You know fire girl, the best part was that second when you kissed me back." I snap my head to him and glare. "I mean, you may not admit it to yourself, but it's true."

"Shut up Cato," I snap. I turn back to Peeta. His face is conflicted and a bit hurt. "Nothing happened, he's just trying to play with your head."

Cato laughs. "Alright then," he says sarcastically.

I wince slightly and pull Peeta closer to me. I look into Peeta's eyes and whisper. "Ignore him."

Peeta stares back and says, "Okay, I believe you."

This response catches me by surprise. I was expecting a fight, but the fact that he trusts me so much just utterly pains me to lie him. I let go of Peeta and turn to Cato. "What's this role call?" I ask sharply.

He rolls his eyes. "We're hunting."

"For food?"

"No, fire girl. People. This is the real deal," Cato grimaces.

Cato walks over to Glimmer and kicks her in the thigh. She perks her head up immediately, and looks at Cato. "What?" She snaps, irritable.

"Time to get up," he shoots back. Cato goes to Marvel, Clove, and the girl from four and repeat the wake up call. They all groggily get up, not wanting to face the wrath of Cato in the morning.

"Cato," Clove says when she stands up. "What happened to your arm?"

Cato freezes, and finds himself embarrassed. His face turns a bit red, and I know if he tells them the truth about Thresh causing the wound he'd be completely humiliated.

"I was practicing my knife skills," I say suddenly, before I can stop myself. I can't help but feel responsible for the wound, so I can't resist covering for him.

They all stare at me when I say this.

Clove scowls and hisses, "You touched one of my knives?"

I shake my head. "I found a few spare ones, and I told Cato I'm not very good with knives, so he said I should use him as a human dummy to try and hit him, while practices dodging it. I by accidentally hit him once."

Cato stares at me with dismay while the others look at each other.

Clove snorts. "You're so bad that Cato could dodge them?"

I shrug sheepishly. "That's why I was practicing."

They all seem not entirely convinced with my bad fib about how he got the wound, but they choose not to question it.

"Alright, let's move out. Grab your stuff," Cato mumbles.

Peeta grabs his spear, as does Marvel. Clove grabs her knives, and the girl from four grabs her axe.

Glimmer grabs her arrows and I find a loss as to what I should grab. I see some spare knifes on the ground. I walk over to them and reach my hand down to grab one but I'm stopped by a hand on my wrist. "Oh no you don't," Cato's voice says in my ear.

I scowl and whip my hand out of his grasp. "Why not?" I demand.

He chuckles. "You got lucky last night when you hit me," he mumbles.

Glimmer walks by with her bow and arrow and smirks at me. "She's useless Cato, she can't even through a knife."

He keeps his eyes locked on me as he says, "Glimmer give her your bow and arrow."

Glimmer laughs. "Are you serious? If she can't throw a knife what makes you think she can shoot-"

Cato cuts her off with a smirk. "Glimmer, how do you think she got an eleven? By using bow and arrows. You suck at them. Now give them to her," he snaps.

Glimmer scowls but takes them off nevertheless. She throws the pouch with all the arrows in it at me, but I catch it right before it hits my face. Then she throws the bow to the ground. She turns to Cato and demands, "As soon as she misses, I get them back."

Cato rolls his eyes. Then he fixated them on me. He stares at me in a way that would make any girl swoon. "She won't miss."

Glimmer grimaces. "What am I supposed to use?"

Cato nods towards the knives on the ground. "You can use the spares."

I swing the satchel of arrows over my shoulder and bend down to pick up the bow and wipe the dust off it. When I stand back up Cato grabs my shoulders from behind and says, "Now's the time to show off."

I nod. Then something hits me. "Cato how'd you know I use a bow and arrow? I never told you."

He chuckles. "I saw you looking at them in the cornucopia before the games started."

I smile to myself. "So you were looking at me before the games started. Shouldn't you have been looking at the weapons too?"

I can hear a smirk in his voice as he says, "I was making sure you weren't going to do anything stupid that might kill you."

"Shouldn't you be worried about your own life?"

He shrugs. "You know I don't have to."

I roll my eyes. I slip from his grasp and run to Peeta. Once he sees the bow in my hand he grins widely. "You got it!" he yells.

"Thanks to Cato, yes," I say with a grin.

Cato stares at us, back where I left him.

"He's not all that bad I guess," Peeta mumbles.

"Yes, he's got good in him, he just won't admit it," I reply.

"Guys we're heading out," Cato yells. He turns to district four. "You keep watch of our stuff." She nods, and goes back by the fire and sits down. "Everyone else come with me, we're going hunting."

I feel my heart pound. Can I do this? Kill someone? Though I have to prove myself to them, so I walk after them, with Peeta by my side. We walk side by side, silently, being aware and alert of any sound. I keep my bow set on my arrow, just in case I have to do any quick shooting.

Cato holds his sword tightly, and he walks in the front, wanting to be the first to spy anyone. I'm in the middle, with Marvel next to me. Glimmer is behind me, and Peeta and Clove remain in the back. Whenever I turn around to check on Peeta, Glimmer is staring at me viscously as she walks, stroking her knives. Marvel and her exchange slight looks towards one another, and I feel extremely uncomfortable.

I quicken my step and bring myself next to Cato.

He doesn't notice me at first, but when his eyes dart to me he snorts. "Are you a bit uncomfortable next to a bunch of people who hate you?"

I frown. "Yes."

He laughs. "I'm sorry, I know it sucks."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He shrugs. "You think everyone at my school liked me? Nope. I had people who hated me too."

"At least the people who hate you aren't trying to kill you," I mumble.

He purses his lips. "Yes, you do have that to your disadvantage, but at least you have me to protect you."

I nod. "And Peeta."

He smirks. "Yes, him too." He looks behind him. "I don't think Clove hates you too bad."

My eyes widen. I knew she didn't want me to die, but I didn't know she didn't have a burning passion of hate towards me. "Really?" I ask.

"She trusts me. We've known each other like forever, and she knows I won't do anything to kill her. She's like a little sister to me," He explains.

I smile. "That's nice." Then I look around. "Who are we going to try and kill first?" I ask, but I almost don't recognize my voice, it sounds so unlike me to ask that.

"Whoever we find first," he mumbles.

"Any tips to make the killing less painful?"

He thinks for a minute and looks up in the air. He sighs and then looks at me. "When your killing them, think about how your one step closer to getting home, to your family, your sister, your mother. That friend of yours also."

I look at him. I take a deep breath. "Okay, I've got it."

Cato stares at me seriously for a second. "You know you're going to have to kill someone to prove yourself right?"

I nod cautiously. "Are you afraid that you'll feel bad when it's over?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I'm just trying to be as unfeeling as possible for now. I don't know what it'll feel like afterward, I don't want to think about it." He almost looks scared for a moment.

I grasp his hand for a second, before recalling that Peeta is just a few rows of people. I slip my hand out of his quickly, and I look at him. He has an amused look on his face, and I blush. His eyes are fixated on his face, then they dart up slightly, and he does a double take. A grin crosses his faces as he stops straight in his path. "Guys, stop."

"What?" Marvel demands.

Cato says, "We've got a kill."

I whirl around to see what he's looking at and I see a boy with curly brown who I believe is from seven running by.

Glimmer walks up next to me. "It's time to show what your made of. Don't miss," she says, amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Katniss be able to kill him? Will Peeta find out that Cato and her actually kissed? Will Cato and Katniss kiss again?<strong>

**All will be answered in future chapters...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who have reviewed! I'm hoping to get 300 reviews by the end of this chapter, if you guys could do that for me, that'd make me sooo happy!**

**Question for this week: Should Clove be nice to Katniss or no? **

**Also, should the capitol love the Cato and Katniss interactions, or should they hate it so they are on their own?**

**Thank you sooo much for clicking on my story!**

**-New lights**


	9. A Drop of Water Will Earn Trust

**Sorry for not replying to your reviews but I just wanted to get this out on fanfiction as fast as possible. I'm super sorry for the SUPER SUPER SUPER late update, I went on vacation and I had no wifi for the majority of the trip, and the internet connector devices thingings I did have wouldn't let me post anything. I didn't know they wouldn't let me :(**

**Don't worry everyone, I have not given up this story, and know that for all the long breaks (which I hope there are no more!) that I will update.  
><strong>

**Okay, I'm just full of loads of problems: my computer spazed and wouldn't let me reply to everyone's review. If you review and did not get a sneak peak tell me in this chapter's review and I'll give you a few extra paragraphs in your next sneak peak. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience :(  
><strong>

**This chapter isn't exactly short, but it's on my shorter side, but don't worry, there's a lot of Catoniss in it!  
><strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me guys, so sorry again!**

* * *

><p>I stare at the victim in front of me and my breath grows the slightest bit rapid. I have to kill them. I have to get back to Prim, to Gale, to my mother.<p>

I pull out an arrow and place it in my bow. I take a deep breath and then I pull back the string and send the arrow whizzing through the air and straight through the boys temple. The boy immediately falls to the ground and his cannon goes off. I inhale and exhale quickly. I close my eyes and think about how I'm one step closer to getting home, and not that I just took someone's life away. But guilt still weighs down on me like a one hundred ton weight.

I whirl around. Everyone is grinning approvingly except for Glimmer and Marvel, whose face is red and angry. And Peeta. His face is the slightest bit scared.

Clove nods her head and says, "Nice job."

Cato winks at me but I ignore him. Everyone says their congratulations, but none of their comments encourage me or make me feel proud of what I've just done. "Can we just keep moving?" I ask.

They all nod and start on their way. Peeta stands still and stares at me, a little intimidated.

Cato walks past me and caresses a finger across my shoulder bone. "Great job," he says.

I breath heavily and try and not show how uncomfortable he's making me while Peeta's watching us.

"Get off Cato," I snap. He chuckles and trails his finger up my neck and off my chin. I grab his huge wrist and narrow my eyes. "I told you this needs to stop."

He smiles and says, "And I told you that you have to give in."

"Never." I push him away from me and run over to Peeta leaving Cato staring. I have to make the Capitol believe that it is Peeta who I love, or else I won't get sponsors, and then I'll die.

Peeta stares at me for a moment before I jump into his arms and nuzzle my head in his neck. Peeta returns the hug a bit shocked at my affection towards him. After being so cold before the games this must be a bit confusing for him.

"I'm sorry," I mumble into his chest.

"For what?"

"For you having seen me kill someone," I reply.

"It's okay," he says softly. "It's fine." He brings lips to my ear and whispers, "Do you like Cato?"

My heart stops for second. I shake my head in his chest. I can't tell him that I have any feelings for Cato. "Katniss please look at me." I lift my head up and stare into Peeta's sky blue eyes. For the first time ever I notice the dark blue rim around the outer part of his iris. His eyes are really pretty and warming, even though they look slightly hurt and afraid. "Do you like Cato?" he asks again, his hands grasping my cheeks. I place my hands over one of his and stare at him. "Katniss if you love Cato, please tell me. I want you to be with who you want to be with. If you love Cato, I'll leave you alone."

Peeta is so selfless, it nearly makes my heart melt. I smile weakly and press my lips against his. Peeta is taken by surprise and his eyes remain open for a second, then slowly close. His lips are soft, and welcoming. He kisses me with passion, and I know this excites him. I feel a warmth deep in the core of my chest as our lips move in sync, but unlike with Cato, it doesn't spread throughout me. The kiss is nice, simple, and sweet.

I release him, to let him breath and say, "Does that answer your question?"

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Just then I hear Clove say, "You two lovers need to keep moving, we aren't done yet."

I smile and let go of Peeta.

I turn around to keep walking and run straight into Cato. My face flushes and I back away from Cato. His face is agitated, and his eyes are wild.

I don't want to deal with Cato so I walk forward, ignoring his glare. I lick my lips and find how dry they are, and I notice how thirsty I am. I haven't drank in two days I realize, and I didn't drink last night because I was too concerned about sun is beaming down so hard the air ripples as if there is fire. I breath heavily and turn to Clove. "Do you have any water?" I ask her.

She stares at me with an arched eyebrow. "Uh yes. Glimmer has it."

I turn back to Glimmer who is in the back, and stop walking and wait until she's next to me. "Glimmer can I have some water?" I ask when she's beside me.

Glimmer smiles at me kindly. "Yep, sure you can," she says. She pulls out the jug of water and then opens the cap. She holds it out to me, and I pull out my hand to receive it, but before I can, she tilts the water jug over so all the water goes pouring out.

I stare at her in shock. "What are you doing?" I exclaim.

She smirks and shrugs. I stare at the wet ground in anger. "You just dropped this," she snarls. "And if you didn't I don't think your Loverboy will live to see tomorrow."

My eyes widen and I look at Peeta. I scowl at her, "Fine," I sneer, and despite my thirst I keep on walking. We walk nonstop no rest for at least an hour, and my thirst is getting worse.

I can't ask them to stop for water because they'll ask me why Glimmer doesn't have any, get mad at me for "dropping it", and probably yell at me or kill me. But my head feels so light and I'm stumbling as I walk. When they stop to sneak up on someone, I'll go quickly get some water, I decide. I know it's not my best idea but I'm desperate.

We walk and I stare forward. The horizon is starting to turn fuzzy and my senses are weakened. Someone says something to me, but I can barely hear over my heart pounding. My arms feel weak, like I have no bones in them. I walk and then my head feels extremely heavy and my whole body hollow. I blink, squeezing my eyes shut and then stumble backwards, and I find myself in the arms of none other than Cato. He's holding my elbows up, and basically the rest of my body. I look up him and he says jokingly, "Watch your step." Right as his words hit my eardrums I get a pounding headache. I squeeze my eyes shut and and my breathing pattern becomes abnormal. Cato twists me around so I'm facing him and clasps his palms around my cheeks. I open my eyes weakly. He shakes me lightly and looks at me with his eyes filled with concern. Not that cocky facade but how he looked when he left marks on my arms. "Katniss!" he says. I nod in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod again. He puts his hand on my forehead and says, "You're burning up. What's wrong with you?"

_Don't tell him you're dehydrated, he'll just get annoyed with you,_ I tell myself. I shake my head. Peeta is suddenly next to Cato and and is staring at me.

"What? Is she okay?" Peeta says concerned.

"I'm fine," I say, my voice slightly raspy.

"I think you need a drink," Cato says softly to me.

Panic flickers across my face and I shake my head. "No I'm fine!" I snap. I slip out of Cato's grasp and start walking again.

Cato and Peeta are talking about me, but I can't make out what they are saying.

I keep walking and then I run into Cloves arm.

"Watch it!" Clove scolds. "We've got a live one!"

Everyone crowds to the front except me to stare at their prey.

This is my chance, to get away.

I turn and walk to my left, I think the water is there, I'm not sure...

It might be there.

I'll try this way, if I can't find it then I can always go the other way.

I walk through the forest and hold on to the trees for support. _Water, water, water,_ I keep pleading in my mind. I pull and arrow out from my satchel and breath super heavily. My aim is disoriented and if someone comes at me I'd probably miss if I shot at them. I stumble to the ground and crawl, my hands digging into the dirt and leaves. My vision is really blurry now, and my head is clouding. I start panting but I keep moving. The leaves still feel dry and there is no mud anywhere. Water is nowhere near. If anyone were to find me I'd be dead instantly.

_Please don't let anyone find me_, I pray. I place my hand on my heart and feel its pounding. My vision gets darker, but I squeeze my eyes shut. I open them and my visions brightened again and I try to get up to start walking. I'm still weak but I stumble through the forest. I hear my name in the distance, but I feel like I'm hallucinating.

I turn around to see the bright light of the sun and I see a silhouette running towards me, and my vision starts blackening like the way a paper burns, the edges disintegrating first, and burning its way to the center. And then it all goes black.

* * *

><p>"Katniss," I hear a voice say. It's soft, and fuzzy, but still there. I can't entirely make out who it is. I'm shaken rapidly. "Katniss!" The voice is now yelling. "Wake up!" I hear the voice cry. "Wake up!" They yell again. "What's wrong with you?" They plead desperately.<p>

_I'm not dead_, I want to reply, but my lips won't allow the words to surface.

A hand brushes through my hair and I hear a faint cry. "Don't leave me please! Stay with me!" They grab my hands. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me," they say.

I don't squeeze their hand.

"Dammit Katniss I know your in there!" I hear the voice whimper.

This must be Peeta. That's who I'm guessing it is. Cato would never leave his prey to come after me... Would he? Peeta's hand strokes my ribcage and he whimpers again. "Wake up," he demands. "Wake up!" his voice grows more anxious. "Say something. Lift a finger! Show me your in there!" He cries out again. He sniffers a little and then says, "I need you, I need you to stay with me. Don't leave me! You can't die, not now! I love..." The voice trails off as if he can't say it.

At those words my heart skips a beat and then my chest pounds again.

I feel so bad for him, I want to open my eyes so badly, but my eyelids feel so heavy. I part my lips slightly, and that's enough for him. He leans down and presses his lips against mine for a long endearing kiss. My senses are too numb to kiss back, or make out how I feel about the kiss. He kisses my forehead, and then my cheek. Then he brings his lips back to mine. He pulls his lips away and cups my face in his hands. "I was afraid you were going to die!"

_I will!_ I shout in my head. I open my eyes slowly and I see the sun again and a dark figure with blonde hair and a muscular frame. "Water," I mumble weakly. Then my eyes stare closing again without my permission.

"O-okay!" He stutters.

I feel myself get elevated in the air and feel myself bounce slightly up and down. Above I hear panting, loud and deep. My head leans backwards and my mouth shuts and I start drifting away.

"Stay with me, fire girl."

But I'm starting to lose my grasp on consciousness quickly. I'm slipping down into a dark abyss.

I grimace slightly and my hand that I think was resting on my stomach flies down weakly. My whole body shuts down and then it all goes dark again. But at least I know as I fall into the abyss, someone's here, someone's carrying me, someone cares.

"Katniss?" I hear the voice say, before I drift away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I'm awoken by having water shoved down my throat. My eyes shoot open and I cough rapidly and feel my sides burn. I choke out water and blink and shake my head.<p>

The sky is about at sunset and the air is chilled, much different than when I went unconscious.

I place my hand to my forehead, feeling a huge headache.

The next thing I know I'm being lifted into the air and I'm being dropped into the water. My body squirms underneath the surface as I find my footing and shoot back up.

My hair slides out of its braid and drips down my back in tangled waves. I spit the water out of my mouth and take a deep intake of air. I gasp and cough heavily. "What the..." My voice trails off.

All the sudden I'm dunked under the water again and a hand lifts my head up, and the gives me enough time to time for me to take a breath and then I'm dunked back under. I squirm underwater and two hands grasp the collar of my shirt and drag me back up. I gasp again and splash my hands around.

I wipe the water from my eyes to see the same figure who I remember carrying me standing in front of me.

But Peeta would never dunk me in the water.

"Cato!" I scream. "What are you doing?"

He grabs my shoulders, and shakes me. I stare at him hazily, still a bit lightheaded. "Katniss what the hell were you thinking!" He roars.

"What do you mean?" I yell.

"Who runs out in the middle of the hunger games dehydrated and weak? You're so stupid! I can't even begin to tell you! You could've died- I don't understand you! I had to run after you-I thought you dead! Why would you do that, I want to know what was going on in your mind that you thought you could run off alone! Why didn't you tell me you wanted a drink?" he babbles on and on, and all I can think about is amazing he looks. His face tanned from the sun, his hair glistening from water, his eyes especially beautiful in the sun. His jacket and shirt is off, probably because its too hot. His chest has droplets of water running down it, and his strong arms grasped on to me.

"Are you listening to me Katniss?" Cato snaps.

"I'm sorry Cato! Alright is that what you want to hear?" I shoot back.

He raises his eyebrows and his mouth tenses in a way that shows his frustration. He nods and says, "Yes that's part of it! I also want to know why you ran off! What were you thinking!"

I can't tell him. Then I remember. I press my fingers to my lips and whisper, "You kissed me." Then I shoot my head up and glare at him. "I told you not to! And when I'm unconscious? How dare you!"

Cato's scowl deepens and he points an accusing finger towards me again. "Don't you dare change the subject, we're talking about you right now, and why you ran off."

I sneer at him and turn away and look down and breathe heavily. I give myself a moment to calm down. "Look I'm sorry," I murmur. I turn around and say, "You're right I was being stupid."

He stares at me for a second. "I-" he starts and then grunts. He pulls me in for what I think is a hard kiss but is actually a hug. This is the first time we've hugged for real, not because he told me to.

It feels...nice.

His finger tips stroke my spine and he let's my head nuzzle into his neck. "I thought you were dead," he says weakly. "I thought I lost you."

I bring my arms around his back. "It's okay," I say. I can't help but find it amazing he sets aside his pride to tell me this. I pull away slightly and stare into his eyes. "Cato, I trust you now. I want you to know that."

He says quietly, "I trust you too." He stares back for a second, and then he splashes me with water. I gasp and look down at my already soaked body. I splash him back and and stare down at my body. I notice that Cato took off my jacket while I was unconscious.

I look at him and I feel my heart pound. For the first time I forget about Peeta.

There is an undeniable sexual tension between us as I stare at him. I smirk slightly and walk closer to him, and look up into his eyes. "Did you mean it when you said you needed me?" I ask him cautiously.

He looks at me for a moment. "Yes I guess I did," he says his voice like velvet. "I mean, our alliance does..." I avert my eyes in slight disappointment, and my heart sinks. I start to turn around but Cato whirls me back around, so my face is right by his. My forehead reaches about the height of his chin. Cato puts his finger under my chin and he says, "I do, I need you. Not just for the alliance," he says, and he kisses my forehead.

I lean into his kiss and close my eyes. He takes his lips off my head and he brushes a strand of wet hair behind my ear and smiles.

I lift my eyes up and look at his, and see a pinkish rim around the edges of his eyes. "Were you crying?" I accuse.

He pushes me away from him playfully.

The sky grows dark and Cato says, "It's time to go back." I nod in agreement. I put my foot forward and stumble over. Cato grabs my waist before I fall. "I think you're still a little sluggish huh?" Cato asks. I nod weakly. "You need a hand Katniss?" He asks, his voice soft and sweet.

I nod again and I put my hand over his shoulder. He winces and I remember that's his bad arm. "Sorry!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry about it," he says.

He helps me out of the water and takes me to my clothes. He sits me down on a log, and picks up my jacket. He walks it over to me, and I reach out to grab it, but he shakes his head. "Allow me," he says, his voice laced with humor. He puts the jacket behind me and I lift my arms the sleeves. Cato looks at me diligently as he grabs the zipper and pulls it up slowly. His stare sends shivers running my spine, and my heart to flutter. He reaches the top with the zipper and he lets go and pushes my hair aside, and kisses my neck. He pulls away and stares at me in the eyes. "You know what this means right? You owe me even more now," he mumbles, a smile playing at his lips.

I laugh and so does he. We sit staring at each other for a few minutes, and then I decide I need to braid my hair again. Cato protests at first, but I defend myself by reminding him I can't fight with hair in my face. He rolls his eyes, but lets me braid it. Cato goes behind me as I braid my hair, and kisses the nape of my neck each time the hair covering it is braided, and the skin is revealed. I smile to myself, deciding how nice this is, being here with him. This is so unlike me, letting him kiss me and be this close without pushing him away... What's up with me?

"Alright Cato, we need to keep going okay?" I say.

I get up, and I'm not sluggish anymore, but I occasionally stumble, and every time I do he's there to catch me. He's silent, making sure I don't fall and only is concentrating on me, and nothing else.

We finally see the fire in the distance, and I look at him, and pause. He stares at me in confusion and concern. I blink, and then I take a small leap of faith as I quickly press my lips against his. It's a short peck, nothing long and passionate like he probably wanted, but this is all he could get as of now. When I look at his expression he has a small smile on his face that makes my cheeks flush. I look at him for a second before saying a curt, "Thanks for saving me."

I start walking forward but stumble and Cato catches me, and I wrap my arm around his shoulder for support-just to the fire.

We walk into the center of a few trees and we find only Clove and the girl from four, Calypso, sitting by the fire.

I stumble over and Cloves eyes dart up at us. "Wow, how many lovers do you have fire girl?"

Cato rolls his eyes but I just ignore her. "Where's Peeta?"

Clove shrugs. "With Glimmer, and Marvel. We split up to go hunt." Clove looks at Cato and nods, and Cato returns the nod.

A knot forms in my stomach. "You what?" I exclaim. Right on cue Glimmer and Marvel walk through the forest. No Peeta.

I run over to Glimmer with a struggle and clench my hands around her throat. "Where is he?" I scream.

"Where's who?" Glimmer says, her voice raspy from lack of air.

I slam her against the tree and clench on her throat harder. She gags for air, but I can't find the kindness to let go of her.

"Peeta! You idiot!" I say slamming her head against the tree.

Marvel knocks me to the ground and my face smashes to the ground, causing me to wince. Over the commotion I hear Glimmer gasp for air. "Where is he?" I scream again.

Marvel puts me in a headlock. "Peeta's gone!" He yells.

I let out a whimper and scream as loud as I can. "No!" I cry.

Cato pushes Marvel off me, picks me up but I push myself out of his grip. "No! You knew about this! Didn't you?" I scream at him. "Didn't you?"

"No Katniss! I swear-" Cato starts, but I cut him off.

"You pretended that you actually cared about me! You sick sadist!" I roar. "What is this because I kissed him? Now I see why you were being so nice, so I would forget about the boy who I love!"

Cato walks toward me, his face hurt and says, "Katniss no! You need to trust me! I wasn't lying! I wouldn't lie to you! I haven't lied yet-I had no idea!" His hands cup my face so I lock eyes with his. Their expression is weak and horrified. "You said you trust me!" He pleads.

"Not anymore," I reply, venom invading my voice. I shake his hands off my face. "I hate you so much! I should've known better than to trust you."

Glimmer says sourly, "He's not dead you psycho, he's just hurt and somewhere you'll never find him."

I pull an arrow out of my satchel and point it at her head. "Where?" I sneer.

Glimmer stares at the arrow head terrified. "In don't know exactly where, by the river someone! I swear! Just don't kill me!"

I lower my bow with me eyes glaring into hers. I want to shoot her so badly. But that'd mean all of the careers would kill me then and there.

"Katniss," Cato says weakly.

"Stay away from me!" I yell at him.

Clove shakes her head. "Katniss I swear he didn't know!"

"I can't trust any of you!" I snap. I turn around and start walking away. I hear bickering around me as I walk into the darkness. The next thing I know an unbearable pain sears my leg and I collapse onto the ground. I yelp in pain and I see a knife in my lower leg, and blood running down. I pull it out and let out a cry. Blood is escaping me quickly and I feel lightheaded already.

I look over to find Clove without any knives, with an astonished expression on her face. Glimmer however has a smug look on her face and another knife in her hand. "Nice shot huh?" She says to the others.

Clove blinks and exclaims, "Glimmer are you insane?"

Cato immediately runs over to my aid but I back away from him with my good leg. He runs to me again and scoops me up bridal style, ignoring my protests and squirming. "Glimmer what was that!" He roars. "Why would you hurt her!"

Glimmer shrugs, amused. "You were the one who insisted we needed her so badly," she raises and eyebrow and smirks. "You really didn't think I'd let her go so quickly did you?"

And after that for the second time this day everything goes black while I'm in Cato's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Did Cato know about Glimmer and Marvel's plan? Will Katniss get away? Will Peeta survive? These questions will all be answered soon!<br>**

**Okay, hoped you guys liked this chapter. If what happened in these last few paragraphs confused you, here's basically what happened: While Cato and Katniss were away the gang decided to split up, Clove and Calypso together, and Peeta, Marvel, and Glimmer together. While Glimmer, Peeta, and Marvel were out "hunting" they attacked Peeta and hurt him and left him there. Why? We don't know yet. Probably because they are, I don't know...EVIL! Katniss believes they all set this up and she gets mad at Cato, thinking everything he said was a lie and he was just playing her as a distraction. She tries to leave to go find Peeta but Glimmer stabs her with a knife before she can get away. Now we have a hurt Peeta, a hurt Katniss, and upset and broken Cato, and a smug Marvel and Glimmer.**

**Question time:**

**Do you guys, but any chance, want Clove and Peeta paired up? It's not a definite yes even if you do, but I could make a few adjustments.  
><strong>

**Do Cato and Katniss need more intensity?  
><strong>

**Does Katniss need to be more tough?  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, and reviews are appreciated. Again: SORRY!  
><strong>

**Okay, so just gotta say one thing before I go, Finnick Odair has just been cast (according to sources). Sam Claflin will take on the role (from Pirates of the Carribean and Snow White and the Huntsman). What's your opinion on him? Cause I think he'll do pretty good!  
><strong>

**I'm really sorry guys, I hope I never go on a vacation where there's no wifi again! Sorry!  
><strong>

**-New Lights  
><strong>


End file.
